Lip Gloss
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: I want other people’s point of views on me to change. Then one day, my mom gives me something. What could a Lip gloss do? Would it change them or is it just a day dream fantasy? Well, only way to find out is to try it on right?But the worst part is... NxM
1. Start of Hell Mikan's Worst Nightmare

**I want other people's point of views on me to change. Then one day, my mom gives me something. What could a Lip gloss do? Would it change them or is it just a day dream fantasy? Well, only way to find out is to try it on right? But what did this lip gloss did to me to deserve this hell of a life?**

**Bloody: Well… I don't know what to say…**

**Mikan: You always don't, bloody.**

**Bloody: Well, whatever! This just came popping out of my mind as SOON as I heard the song "Lip Gloss" from Lil' Mama. I know you guys know that song.**

**Mikan: It's international right?**

**Bloody: -Nods- duh. Well anyways. I hope this story could make it up to the deleted story I made. This is dedicated for the fans of my story 'Mikan's Real and Inner Beauty'. This is one of the opinions of my best friends in school too. And I mixed my idea with theirs.**

**Mikan: Bloody-san, or formerly, Serenity Akista-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any of us characters. If she decides to make an OC, it's her property. And the plot is her Idea and her friends' ideas. Thank you ^^-**

**Bloody: Thank you for the disclaiming~! All rights served-2009 by Bloodyraven.13**

_**-_-…Bloodyraven.13…-_-**_

This getting pretty annoying…

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Why do I even bother getting pissed off at something not so important at all?

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

This is such a total waste of time...

"_Alright class, it's time to pass your reports"_

I got my report and passed it to the front. _'God this is such a boring day…'_

**(School Bell sound effects)**

I stood up hurriedly and got my body bag and dashed away before the daily humiliation grabs its opportunity on me. As I run inside the corridor, I could hear my footsteps echo. I ran towards my locker and left my books there then slammed the locker door and ran outside the school. There, I saw my mom's silver small sedan car and sped towards it. As soon as I reached the front passenger seat, I opened the door and sat down and then closed the door.

"So, how was your day, sweetie?" My mom asked me as she started the engine then stepped on the gas.

"Boring like usual…" I replied coldly.

"Aw, honey, you should make friends with those children in your school" she said to me.

Me?... Making friends with those people? Give me a break. Knowing them, they wouldn't even care about me. So why bother?

"Trust me, mom… those children in my school are not normal" I said.

"Then go with the flow" Mom said while smiling.

"Go with the flow?" I asked as I looked at her with an arched brow. "Mom, going with the flow with those people is not going to do any better" I shook my head.

"Well, you can change your physical appearance"

"What? Plastic surgery with matching rebonds?" I asked. Mom nodded at me. "Never" I frowned and looked outside the tinted window.

"What do those people have that you don't have?" she suddenly asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The looks. Popularity… TALENT… ugh. Almost everything"

"Well, what do the girls do that you don't do?" she asked again.

I looked above with my eyes only. "Going to parties, hanging out, shopping, going to movies, putting make up on, wearing frilly and girly clothes, wearing high heeled shoes and lots of stuff…" I said.

"Hm, what about we do something about you?"

"What? No way!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Is my mom out of her mind or just being weird today? She usually just asks me about school then nothing more. But this day is totally weird. She suddenly tells me to befriend everybody in school. Okay, not everyone but she wants me to have friends? That's out of the ordinary. Look people, I grew up being alone. I don't do friend reunions, friend hang out whatsoever. All I do is read manga, surf the net, Friendster, my space, Face book, multiply, anime chat in animelab, Sound trip, Imeem, Music dumpster, Adobe Photoshop, Photobucket, , Windows Movie Maker, Limewire download, Get tube download a.k.a. Youtube Get Download and more.

"Why not sweetie?" mom asked.

"First of all, I don't need any friends. Secondly, I hate public. Thirdly, I hate being noticed. And lastly, I hate annoying people" I explained.

"Then girl you better do something about that attitude of yours."

"But I ain't goin' nowhere and have friends" I crossed my arms.

"The whole world can't adjust to you. You must adjust to them"

"Yeah, but it's kinda annoying since people don't know how to appreciate" I frowned. True, people don't know how. But my mom is an exception.

"Then pick a few people and try to adjust with each other." Mom told me. "It wouldn't hurt to try" she smiled.

I sighed in defeat. I hate it when she says that. That 'It wouldn't hurt to try' line of hers. It always gets me. I want other people's views of me to change. But not like this one. Never did I expect it to come. But oh well, at least they will change…right?

'_I just hope they will change'_

**Next Day**

God, I hope this plan of mom's will work. But I'll only change their views and NOTHING more. And at least make them realize that I am no dog or servant or PEASANT for them to pick on. I mean, I'm also human! Jesus Christ, if I were them, I'd try to save my reputation than ruining someone's reputation. As they say, what comes around goes around or vice versa, right?

And here I am, standing in front of the school gates. I tilted my head at the sides and see everyone staring at me. Am I attracting too much attention or is someone just behind me with a very good looking face or something?

I stomped my foot "Gah! Whatever!!" I stomped towards the school main lobby and slammed the double doors open.

**Flashback**

_I just woke up and guess what my mom first told me…_

"_Mikan, remember to keep your posture ok? Oh and put a lip gloss on~" she said._

_I growled. "Mom, please drop the posture. I hate that."_

"_A great success comes from a great sacrifice" My mom said as she tilted her pointer finger to the sides._

_I slouched my body. "Fine, fine. Posture and lip gloss." I sighed. "Please tell me that's all"_

_Mom nodded. "We're not making you a slut, dear." She said. "We're making you a simple lady"_

_Wow…_

_I never heard my mom say those kinds of things before. Now I'm a believer…_

**End of Flashback**

I really hope they won't make me a fool anymore…

I sighed then walked to my locker. As I walked there, I tried to keep my body in a straight posture. Keeping in the cat walk with high heels. Carrying my bag on my shoulders properly and walk slowly. This is harder than it sounds! And as for you to know, I am wearing my self a simple baby blue cupcake sleeved blouse with white outlines and simple jean leggings and brown high heeled sandals. Simple enough right?

As soon as I stopped in front of my locker, I searched for the things my mom said she added. I opened my body bag and first saw a paper folded into four. I opened it.

_Mikan,_

_I placed a com-powder, the lip gloss (strawberry flavour), _

_Conditioner, facial wash and the hair bush._

_Remember to keep on your posture XD_

_Oh and good luck, sweetie! Keep safe~_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smirked and put it back in the bag and looked for the things mom added. Okay, I see them. Ponds pocket powder? Juicy lip gloss? Creamsilk conditioner and Ponds facial wash?

"Wow, mom really did prepare for this day…"

I can't blame her. I'm her only daughter; let alone, only child. I might as well do what she wants for me. After all, she lets me do what I want. Okay, let's start this new day for the new me! Get ready, jerks, because the Mikan you'll see is no lamb anymore! This Mikan you'll see is a tough tigress!

I opened my locker door and got my geometry and Literature books and carried them on top of my chest with the support of my arm. And with my free arm, I closed the locker door and walked as gracefully as I could and tried not to make a humiliation out of me. Just as I was beginning to get used to the cat walk…

'_Skank whore at 12 'o clock' _I thought to my self.

I tried to keep my cool. I tried to ignore her. I tried to ignore her boyfriend. I tried to ignore her toys. I tried to ignore her moves. I tried to ignore her EVERYTHING. But she made a wrong move. Oh yes she did! She just stopped in front of me with her hands full of big bracelets on her hips. So, I also stopped with a stoic look plastered on my face. I actually made it obvious that I'm bored.

"Oh look, guys. It's Miss I-have-no-friends" Sumire, THE BOTCH, spat loudly, making the people around us hear her words in purpose. I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

Oh please. She throws that every time she sees me… I know, boring right?

"Oh, surprise, surprise, she noticed me. I'm finally noticed, hurray" I said sarcastically.

Sumire smirked at me. "So what makes you wear those 'proper' clothes? Aren't you a peasant, Sakura?"

"Is that all you've got, Shouda?" I arched my brow.

"Oh. She's asking if it was all I got." She laughed evilly with her la Vida loca and her Corpse bride for her friends. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Miss no friends but I have lots more where that came from" she said.

"Oh my God. I'm so scared" I acted, making the heavy sarcasm obvious. She looked at me in disgust, like what she always does.

"So you're not scared of me, eh?" she raised her head up high like she was going to stab me with her pointy chin.

"Surprise, I'm not" I said with my usual stoic face.

"Hey bitch," she and her 'friends' started. "We're nice and step to us then we'll get mean"

I stepped in front. "Hey whore, you know, you should go get some moe. You cry, get spanked, and run then get some more"

"You can do better than that, bitch" Sumire said, obviously pissed off.

"Oh sure, I do" I said, making her more pissed off.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh"

"Fine!"

"Then don't go stepping to my Kool Aid" I snapped my fingers then walked away fast.

That was freaking close. I almost broke a sweat there. Why Mr. Popular did picked that horrible seaweed creature from all the girls in this school? Maybe he's also seaweed himself… a perfect match. And don't you know that that botch is popular? And same goes for her pretty-faced-jerk boyfriend? FYI, her boyfriend is Natsume Hyuuga; dream prince of the women. Oh please… Everyone's deceived by his charms. But not I. Oh no I am not. I am not after boys like him. For hell's sake, he's a playboy. He pounces to every girl that beats down his girlfriend then it gets repeated until he's bored then gets another routine. I told you he's a horrible man!! He doesn't deserve any commitment of being dream prince of women. EXCLUDE THE CHARMS. Hmph!!

**Fast Forward**

It's already lunch time and I'm carrying my tray carefully. If I make a klutz-y move, another point for humiliation and no point for impression. And yeah, I'm looking for a vacant lunch table. But darn, I can't find any!! Damn…. I should've taken the outside cafeteria instead. Oh well. Might as well go to on edge of the room and—

_Before I knew it, I accidentally dropped my tray on someone… And it was a wrong move too._

And out of nowhere, I shouted a pretty random and stupid word. "PIG!!"

And just as I thought, one point for humiliation and no point for impression. But the worst part was that it was Mr. Popular Hot-shot that I accidentally dropped my tray on and it was the worst LUCK ever. Not being too dramatic but excuse me, THIS IS A PLAYBOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. I just can't skip the cafeteria and run then act normal! I bet my ass that Hyuuga will come after me as soon as he catches me move. So, I tried to run as fast as I can.

…**INTENTIONAL COME OUT…**

**NEGATIVE**

He immediately caught my wrist and I am prepared for this kind of event. I cleared my throat and got ready for the beat-up.

"Sakura, you really are a bitch" Sumire spat.

I rolled my eyes to her. "Huff…"

"Watch where you're going, stupid…" Hyuuga Natsume said as he threw glare daggers at me. I gave him a glare back.

Sumire the botch went behind him and is obviously trying to make him have the mood to beat me up. So lame. Look, she can't even beat me without her boy-toy around. She can't touch a hair on me if her boyfriend dearest is not on her side like her bodyguard. Please. It's a lame excuse. Is Hyuuga stupid to not notice this or is he also playing with her? Who cares what they think!? I just want to get out of this freaking situation!

"Tch" I murmured. I lifted my head "Sorry..." I whispered lowly making only Hyuuga himself hear my words then I left towards the comfort room.

"God…!" I said loudly. No one was there anyway so why should I stop my self? "I HATE YOU SUMIRE! I HATE YOU AND YOUR EVERYTHING!!!"

My patience snapped. I looked at the mirror and tried to calm my self by washing my face with the cold water then apply the Ponds pocket powder after drying my face with tissue. Then after, I put on my lip gloss. It was strawberry flavour. My favourite. It wouldn't hurt to put it on right? So yeah, I put it on and then went outside and cooled my head off and tried to make my body relaxed.

**(Enter Lip Gloss song by Lil Mama)**

I walked cool-y in the middle of the cafeteria. I feel an awkward tension around me or am I just paranoid? I looked around with my eyes and I see people staring at me. What? WHAT'S THEIR PROBLEM!? Are they going to make me mad again or what? Let me guess, there's something on my face?

I quickly rubbed my face but all I can feel is powder and nothing else. So why are they staring at me like that? Ah, my lip gloss is getting dry! So, I licked my lips and I noticed that the boys also licked their lips. Huh? What's up with the imitation? Oh well…

I walked slowly and passed by the popular group's lunch table but I didn't mind looking at them. What do I care? I'll just waste my time on them if my patience pops once again right? Wait. First of all, why am I feeling light? Secondly, why does it feel like I forgot something? I looked around my body and remembered that I forgot my freaking books at the counter.

I ran and ran towards the counter and got my books. And the clumsy part of me dropped one of my books on the floor. So I bent my knees and got my Calculus book but someone's hand touched mine. And surprisingly unexpectedly, it was the biggest jerk of the school: Hyuuga Natsume himself.

"You're really clumsy, you know that?" he said with his usual stoic and cold look.

My patience snapped again. "I know that already. Do you HAVE to stuff it on my face, you playboy?" I glared at him. He just let out a smirk. I hate how he always does that! "Now if you please let go of my hand and let me stand up so I could go out of this miserable place?" I said with my nicest tone of voice. Obviously it was a fake tone.

I pulled my hand away but his hand was like glued on my hand. I pulled my hand as hard as I could but he's stuck on my hand. I threw him a glare. "Let go of me" I repeated that sentence again and again until I really, **REALLY** lost my patience. I closed my palm then pulled out my hand with the book. I stood up and glared at him as he also stood up.

"You're so annoying" I mumbled madly then stomped my way out. But of course I didn't make them see me stomp. I walked gracefully as a cat.

"You jerk, stupid play boy, chick boy, moron, BS, Satan, Devil, IMP (ignorant moronice playboy), demon, Vampire, ZOMBIE, mummy, insect, pest, headache, criminal, villain, antagonist, stone-faced-freak! You're not so cool and everyone won't fall for you, big headed PIG!!!" I cursed under my breath.

There are so many reasons to hate him. Reason number one, he's a jerk. Number two, he's a playboy. Number three, he doesn't care about anyone or anything. Number four, he's a bully! Number 5, he thinks he's all powerful and all. BUT HE ISN'T. Number 6, he pounces to every girl he would have an interest on then leaves them when he gets bored with them. Number 7, he treats 'losers' like me like trash. Number 8, he doesn't show any affection. Number 9, he's a womanizer. Number 10, he doesn't follow rules. Number 11, he doesn't listen to anyone's advice at all. He thinks his own opinion will make him go somewhere other than here. Number 12, he thinks he's so smart that he doesn't study and calls other people stupid. Number 13, he calls other people with other names. HE DOESN'T CALL THEM BY THEIR OWN NAME LIKE WHAT HE SAID TO ME IN THE CAFETERIA!! Number 14, he's a money-waster! I just hate people who wastes money like there's no tomorrow. Just because they are rich doesn't mean that their riches won't ever disappear. And a lot more reasons to say. And because of saying some of the reasons, my lip gloss on my lips was gone. I'm wasting the lip gloss. But it does taste delicious.

**Dismissal Time**

I'm here in front of my locker and putting back my books. There's a mirror inside my bag. I forgot to put back my lip gloss. I really have to do this even though I don't want to. **I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY SCHOOL YEARS BEING A LOSER. **Not that I'm being too dramatic but, I AM SO FREAKING _TIRED _OF BEING A LOSER. I mean, _seriously_, if you keep on living like this, then you'll never get anywhere at _ALL._

I licked my lips a bit to spread the lip gloss on my lips then put the lip gloss in my body bag. I closed the locker door and sighed. I turned around, about to walk away. But to my misfortune and dismay, I bumped into someone unpredictable and unexpected. And to my horror, it's one of the last people I would want to see. My back collided with my locker. One of the most despicable person's shadow over grown my entire body; from toes to head. I tried to burn a hole through him. He was more annoying than hell it self.

I crossed my arms, looking at him with the best glare I got. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing really…" he answered with his usual nonchalant look.

He human caged me. I tightened my arms. "So human caging me in front of my locker is nothing?" I arched a brow at him.

"I guess so…" he smirked. That smirks…

_**I hate it…**_

"If you want something from me, then say it." I said strictly. "I don't have the whole day you know" I clicked my tongue.

"It's not like you're going anywhere important" He said as he slowly neared his face to mine and stopped just an inch away. What is he thinking _NOW_?

"It's not like you care, Hyuuga" I shot at him coldly.

"It's not like you'd die waiting for my words" he shot back with a cold voice.

I rolled my eyes with heavy sarcasm. "I'd die hearing your voice" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"I like your attitude. I don't expect you to be like this" he smirked at me as he lifted my chin up and forced me to look at him, face to face.

I smirked back. "Expect the unexpected"

"Nice retort" he said. Oh please. Does he think I'm much of an idiot like his toy?

"The nicest and highest compliment I can get" I scoffed. "The irony…" I rolled my eyes.

"Nice guess" and again, he smirked.

"And again, the highest insult is the lowest compliment" I said, hinting the heavy sarcasm in it.

He leaned over to me closer, making the privacy left for my face and his own has a small gap. Like half an inch.

"What's your name again?" he RANDOMLY asked.

"Why do you suddenly want to know?" I asked with a bit of curiosity.

He just smirked. Seriously, what is up with him and the smirks? "Is there a reason for you to ask?"

"Hmph. If you want to know then ask your girlfriend" I shot glares at Sumire who was seen outside the window of the building who is clearly seen practicing her skank cheers with her squad doing the pyramid.

He shook his head a bit. "I would want to know from you personally" he said.

"Sorry but I don't say my name to someone who is a complete womanizer" I put my open palm in front of our faces as a gap.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Shouda" he said with a stoic look.

I laughed hysterically. Pride took the best of me. "Ha! Are you kidding around or what? Hell, I'd kill her even if it means life its self!" I exclaimed.

I know it was one wrong move. But I just do wish that Hyuuga would just go with the flow here. I hope he has a bit of stupidity in him.

"I like your enthusiasm, little girl. So what's your name?" he asked again.

"You know, if you're so smart, try to find sources where you can find my name" I gave him a winning smirk.

"No need. I already remembered" he suddenly said.

"What? Mental block or amnesia?" I asked.

"Both" he just replied emotionlessly. Is he trying to crack me up or what? But whatever it is, I won't react to it!!

"Yeah, yeah. So what's my name again?" I asked, completely bored in the process.

"You're Sakura Mikan. You're boyish and you've been a loner ever since" he said a SMALL part of my bio.

"Correct-o-mend 'o" I said. "So can you please let me GO now?" I asked with a cold look. But he simply shook his head. His arrogance. He really does get what he wants.

I banged my fist on my locker. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU FREAKING WANT!?" I shouted at him.

"I—"

"—want you to be my girlfriend"

Did hell just replaced heaven or am I just paranoid? No. THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!! A **HELL** OF A NIGHTMARE!! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENING! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS NUISANCE!? First he calls me stupid. Next, he helps me pick up my book. Then this… HE WANTS ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!?

Out of my mind, I slapped him. "I'm no toy you could pounce on, play with then trash off." I said with a glare. "If you think I'll agree to it, don't even hope."

"And if you dare blackmail me I swear I'll—"

_And before I knew it, his lips crashed to mine…_

My eyes widened in surprise and shock. He was trying to make his way inside my mouth._ NO I WOULD NOT LET HIM! _I know what will happen if I respond. I'll just lose. I won't be a loser anymore. So, with all my force, I pushed him. But he wouldn't budge. God, he's not a sports MVP for nothing. As soon as I felt his hold on me get loosen a bit, I pushed him. _HARD_.

"I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR GUNEA PIGS!!"

**To be continue**

**-_-…Bloodyrave.13…-_-**

**Me: hope you liked it~**

**Mikan: Yeah~! I can't believe with all the scripts I had though. Imagine me, punching Natsume like that. Having attempts a few times as well… -checking the scripts-**

**Me: Well, the next chapter will be worse. So better get ready, Mikan.**

**Mikan: Well yeah. Since it's the run-and-chase part.**

**Me: Yeah. You better drink lots or else you won't have the energy to beat Hyuuga down.**

**Mikan: Not a chance! I CAN BEAT HIM DOWN WHENEVER I WANT TO!**

**Me: That's the spirit!**

**Mikan: Review~! Cheer me on in the next chapter too ^^ -disppears-**


	2. Meet Tsubasa Andou

**I want other people's point of views on me to change. Then one day, my mom gives me something. What could a Lip gloss do? Would it change them or is it just a day dream fantasy? Well, only way to find out is to try it on right? But what did this lip gloss do to me to deserve this hell of a life?**

**Bloody: Chapter 2~! Hurray? **

**Mikan: Yeah! A big Hurray it IS~!**

**Bloody: Then a big hurray it gets!**

**Mikan: Well then, bloody, let's get this show on the road!**

**Bloody: But before that, I'd like you to announce a few things for me, remember?**

**Mikan: Oh! –Looks for something in her pocket- This?**

**Bloody: -nods-**

**Mikan: -Clears throat- Ehem. Here's the message guys~!**

**Mikan: "Congratulations GA for winning K-Zone Magazine's top anime award for 2008. A lot of viewers loved the show and voted for it as their top anime of the year and succeeded. More power to Higuchi-san and Gakuen Alice! – Bloodyraven.13"**

**Bloody: Hurray~! Good news, right Mikan?**

**Mikan: Oh my Hell… WE WON THE TOP ANIME AWARDS IN PHILIPPINES OR WHAT!?**

**Bloody: -nods- yes you guys did! I'm going to have a party later~! Make Hyuuga come or else you two are DEAD. With capital 'D'.**

**Mikan: -Nods nervously- Yes, ma'am! –Salutes-**

**Bloody: Disclaiming time~!!**

**Mikan: Bloody doesn't own any of us. If there's a change of plan that she'll use some other characters from her own idea, literally, it's hers. Oh and the anime isn't hers. But the story plot is hers…**

**Bloody: And…?**

**Mikan: … And it's all rights served – 2009 by bloodyraven.13 –sweat drop-**

**Bloody: -grins widely- Let's START!!**

**-_-… bloodyraven.13 …-_-**

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR GUNEA PIGS!!"

God this is so stressing. I would want to get hit by a train, a plane, a bus, a ship ANYTHING! ANYTHING THAT WOULD MAKE ME DIE AT ALL! This is a HUGE lie. A BIG, FAT, STUPID **LIE**! He can't trick me with this! HE CAN'T AND HE SHOULDN'T. There is no percent chance that I will be that...That...That-that JERK'S girlfriend… _**NEVER!!! **_

"Sorry, little girl" he said. I felt my eyebrows twitch. WHAT is he going to do NOW?

"But I don't take 'no' for an answer" he smirked.

I felt my blood rise up to my cheeks from anger. "I don't take any words from YOU" I pointed at him accusingly-like.

"You're really tough aren't you?" he arched a brow at me.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, so? What do you care about my attitude?" I said. "I'm not your property to change and make me do anything you want just like a stuffed doll" I turned my head away.

Sure am! I won't take a damn about what he says. I won't care A DAMN.

"Don't worry. I won't change you"

That caught my attention. I neared my eyes at him. "Then what?"

"I like you just the way you are" He smirked.

A vein popped out of my temple. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME, HYUUGA" I shouted. "You have no right to claim me as neither your girlfriend nor anything!! I don't play silly games with anyone like YOU and NEVER WILL"

"If that's what you want…" he said. Huh? He's giving up alrea—

"…Then I'll have to do this the hard way"

I couldn't believe what I heard. H-he's not yet giving up? When will this already-started nightmare _END_!? I _NEVER_ wanted **THIS**. All I wanted was a pure different P.O.V. from them and nothing more. **BACK TO BEING MY OWN SELF**. But why, of **all** the unexpected things,_ THIS_ happens!!?! A trick has been played on me. A new card has been shuffled and picked from the deck. And the card is known as 'BAD LUCK'. I know, I'm exaggerating. I get it.

"Whatever you do, I will never give in" I said with pride.

"Want a bet?" he asked.

I nodded. I'm always UP for a BET. "Sure, why not?" I smirked.

_And again, he kissed me. THAT WAS MY 2__ND__ ONE!_

"That's my girl" he whispered to my ear which made me blush.

Why do I blush to that!? Especially to him!? Maybe I'm just tickled or something or whatever!

_But what I didn't catch was that Sumire the botch was watching us from the main door._

"How dare you kiss my boyfriend!!?!" Sumire shouted at me, horrified with the obvious.

I immediately slapped Hyuuga. "It was him who kissed me!!" I shouted at her.

"Why would I listen to you!? You're a bitch!" she shouted back at me.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR SO-CALLED BOYFRIEND IS A WOMANIZER, A TWO-TIMER, A PLAYBOY, A CHICKBOY AND A DOUBLE CROSSER!!"

I saw Sumire with tears flowing out her eyes (chibi form). Oh please. That's the weakest card she put on deck. It was so lame that I walked out the school leaving them alone. Ugh. It's not my freaking problem. It's Hyuuga's and it's not my business so I don't take any blame. I guess I take blame since I made a small talk with that Hyuuga-boy. But then again, he was the one who started it all!!

**Next Day -_-**

I went towards my locker. And surprisingly, Hyuuga was for waiting me. What? So this is his plan huh? Ha! I ain't going to fall for it!

I opened my locker door and got my books. I closed it then walked away, letting Hyuuga alone follow me everywhere I go. Oh wait. I have to go to the comfort room. I better get used to putting lip gloss on. I scurried towards the comfort room and put my lip gloss on. And as expected, he was waiting for me outside. I completely ignored him and continued to walk to random corridors. As I passed through the people, they gawked at me. Not only me but me and Hyuuga. It's like their eyes were going to drop out of their sockets any second now.

My patience dropped down to zero. I don't really like too much attention. But along with this leech, that won't happen to me.

"Hyuuga, will you frigging stop following me? It makes me feel too uncomfortable" I said. "Seeing you make me uncomfortable already" I added.

"So stop following me and on with your _relaxing_ and _hell_ of a life" I told him as I stopped walking and faced him with an angry facial expression.

He shook his head. "Sorry honey, I won't leave my girlfriend unless I say so"

"I already said I don't want to be your girlfriend so quit it" I glared at him as if I was trying to burn a hole through his face.

"And I already said that I take no for an answer" he said back.

It's long and official: **I HATE HIM TO HELL.**

"Have it your way. I don't care about you" I said with a 'hmph' then I continued to walk around until I was in front of my classroom. _MY _CLASSROOM.

I looked at him. "We're in different classes, dufus. Now run along and go play with your toy" I said as I glared at him. And again, he shook his head in hesitant.

"I don't want to play with my toy anymore. I'm bored …" He said with a hint of heavy boredom.

"Oh please…" I said as I rolled my eyes with sarcasm. "Don't give me that. As soon as I answer you, I bet my life you'll play with me like what you did to Shouda-Barbie" I said to him.

He shook his head a bit. "I'm serious"

My eyes widened a bit. Then my expression turned back to its usual expression. "Whatever" I shrugged. "It's not my problem if you're after me or not. I'm only doing this to change you and those other people's view of me and nothing more" I said to him. I was trying to make him scram but knowing him, he won't. But it wouldn't hurt to try. "I'm not here to make a friend. More over; a boyfriend. So shoo away because I don't need you" I said harshly.

His eyes were suddenly covered with his bangs. His aura felt serious. And unexpectedly, he walked away. It was completely unexpected. But he should know what I'm saying because I'm not one of his fan girls. But maybe I was too harsh on him… NAH. But though, I feel sorry for the guy. It was the first time he got busted. But that's his fault for being a jerk and all. If he was totally as nice as Ruka Nogi, I'd probably go after him. But he isn't so I won't.

Well, enough thought of him, I went inside the classroom with my classmates noisy. I sat down my seat and leaned on the desk. I sighed in exhaustion.

"Who knew 'this stuff' is tiring?" I said to myself. "I'm beat…"

Then, a shadow covered my desk and my face. I looked up and saw guys surrounding me. I narrowed my eyes at them. "What do you people want?" I asked.

"Can you go out with us?" they asked.

I felt my face twitch. "Not a chance" I said to them.

"Aw, why not?" they asked with a pouting face.

"Because I don't want to. It's a waste of time" I frowned at them.

One guy grabbed my arm and pulled me up to stand. "Oh come on." He said.

I glared at him. "This is no place for you to do this, moron"

"I know. But you can't stop us from doing this" he says.

Don't these people have **BRAINS**? I'm getting impatient. No, **PISSED**.

"I said don't want to—"

_It was that someone cut my lines off. I was surprised…_

"She said she doesn't want to so let her go" It was Ruka Nogi who spoke. He's one of my classmates. I looked at him. He was frowning at the guys.

"Ruka…" I muttered. He walked towards me and the boys around me.

"She said she doesn't want to go with you so leave her alone" he said to them. "You guys are no gentlemen" he added. TRUE! THEY ARE **NO **GENTLEMEN AT ALL! EVEN HIS BEST FRIEND!!!

"And we said she can't stop us, stupid" they said to him. Who are they to call him stupid? THEY ARE THE ONES STUPID HERE!!

_Then a voice coming from the door stopped the ruckus…_

"Step away from them" we all looked at the door. It was none other than the terrifying dream prince of the campus and Ruka Nogi's best friend, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Natsume…" I heard Ruka mutter.

"Hyuuga" I said. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. A vein popped on my temple.

He gave a smirk. "Saving my girlfriend" he said.

"You're not a good listener are you?" I glared at him.

"No. But I'm a good boyfriend" his smirk widened.

"Unofficial boyfriend because I haven't answered you yet" I shouted at him. (Animatedly)

"So you're going to answer me soon hm?" He arched a brow. My jaws dropped a bit. "What the hell are you talking about? I WON'T ANSWER YOU AND NEVER WILL!!"

"You just said 'I haven't answered you **yet**', little girl" he said to me. Emphasizing my mistake.

What a stupid mistake….

"Grr… I'll so ignore you" I frowned.

"I'll see you try" he said.

"Just watch me, you jerk!!" I stood up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh, I will" he said with a creepy smile on his face.

My face twitched. "Will you stop smiling like that!? It creeps the living lights out of me"

That Hyuuga demon walked towards me and his best friend. He put an arm around my shoulder. "Ruka, make sure you watch over her during classes if I'm not here" he says to his best friend.

"So what? You could go play with your toy!?" I tried to push his arm away from me.

"No," he said. "So I won't have to worry about you"

"You? Worry about me?" I scoffed. "Give me a break." I said. "Like it'd happen"

"Believe me, It will" he said, nearing his face to mine.

"How could I believe you if you played like a moron with your toys?" I arched a brow.

"Your case is different" he said. "You're my diamond and they're my toys" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "A fake diamond…"

I notice him frown at me a bit. I sigh-growled. "Why do you freaking want me? Seriously. I'm not as 'gorgeous' as your toys and I'm not as rich as you either" I said.

"I don't know. I just like you"

My eyes twitched. "You like me for standing up to your toy!?"

"That's one of it…" he said.

Can't he at least make it obvious what he's saying is FAKE? He's making a complete FOOL out of himself…

"Ugh. That's the lamest excuse I ever heard. I'm going" I said, stomping out of the freaking classroom.

I hear Nogi call me. "But Sakura, classes haven't started yet!" he said.

I raised my hand half way. "Who cares? I'll cut classes whether you like it or not…"

Well, to be honest, I do care about my grades. But who cares right now? Now that that Hyuuga demon is on my back all the time, I have no privacy here! Basically, I want some time alone like I used to. Look, just because I want their views to change doesn't mean I want TOO MUCH attention. I also need my 'alone time'. So, I headed to my favourite place… the school's roof. Not roof top. I mean roof as in literally roof. No fence surrounding it. Just a plain roof. That's where I usually hang out when I need some time and space; which is what I always have until this plan came along. I laid my back on the hard roof. It wasn't too cloudy and it also wasn't too sunny. It was perfect. The wind blew my elegant brown hair. My hair locks swayed on my face. I placed my hand behind my head and crossed my right foot on my left knee.

When I always come here, I always feel refreshed. The wind blew again and whistled softly on my ear. The blown Sakura petals flew upwards, dancing in the air. I watched it as it slowly swayed down back to the ground. This is a sight to behold…

"I kinda feel better now…" I said to my self.

"Well, this is the best place in this boring campus" someone said from the opposite side of the roof.

I sat up quickly and looked behind me. It was a guy wearing a military green bonnet. He had a raven coloured star tattoo at the bottom left part of his left eye. His dark raven hair swayed with the wind. His perfect amethyst eyes complimented his handsome features. His lips curved into a small smile which was horribly cute. I felt my blood rise to my cheeks and I slightly blushed.

"Who are you?" I asked despite that I'm so shy asking the cute guy.

The guy grinned at me. Oh my God, not that I'm exaggerating but he looks so cute!

"Hi, I'm Tsubasa Andou. Nice to meet you!" he greeted.

And me for being such a loner, I don't know what to say. So, I stutter too much when meeting new people. "H-hi… M-my name i-is… Mi-Mikan S-Sakura…" I stuttered BADLY. "N-nice to meet yo-you" I blushed deep crimson. God, it's so embarrassing! Humiliation!

"Hello Mikan!" he said with a wide smile. "I hope we get to be good friends soon" he pulled out his hand to me. I was tantalized with his amethyst eyes at first then I snapped back and took his hand and shook it. "Y-yeah. I hope so too" and once again, I stuttered.

"Hey, why are you here, Mikan?" he asked me as he looked at the sky.

"I'm here to… to take a time off" I sighed.

He looked at me. "Time off? Boyfriend?" he asked.

My face twitched. "You could say that"

"So…" he said and faced me while he sat on an Indian sit. "Who's the guy that gave you a hard time?"

The more I remember that guy, the more I lose my patience. "Trust me," I said. "You don't want to know"

Oh, he doesn't really want to know! Oh no he SHOULDN'T.

"Aw, come on, _Mi-chan_, tell me who he is" he pouted at me. And what is with the sudden call of 'Mi-chan'?

And because he is so pushy and so cute, I told him. "Believe it or not, it's Hyuuga Natsume…" I sighed.

"Woah~! No way!" he said in surprise.

"See. You don't even want to know" I sighed again.

"It's not that I don't want to. I was shocked because, damn, you busted the guy or hate the guy. That rarely happens" he told me with a matching **adorable** smile.

Okay, I know that **THAT** kind of word is not in my vocabulary but, he just wrote the word. (Tsubasa = he)

"I know that Tsubasa. But this is—"

"—Weird, I know" he said. He sat beside me and pats my back. I sighed once again. He gave me a friendly hug. "It's okay Mi-chan. I'll be your friend and supporter" he grinned at me.

That was the nicest thing I ever heard. And to be frank, he's my first friend ever…

"Sure, Tsubasa" I hugged him back as I smiled unconsciously which was really new to me.

_And to my luck, my 'boyfriend' interrupted the friendly scene between us…_

"Oi, who are you?" Me and Tsubasa turned our heads and saw none other than Hyuuga demon. I puffed my cheeks, pissed. "What is it, Hyuuga?" I asked, annoyed. "Stop following me" I said.

"Tch. I'd follow you everywhere if I want to." He said arrogantly. He turned his head away with his egotistic pride obvious.

I stuck my tongue out childishly. "Bleh!" I said. I grabbed Tsubasa's hand and dragged him towards the ladder. "Let's go Tsubasa!" I said angrily.

"B-but, Mi-chan—"

I cut off Tsubasa. "No buts honey. We're going" I said, actually trying to piss off Natsume.

And my mission was a success. Why? It was because I hear him growl under his breath. Ha! I actually made him pissed off! Boo-ya!

"H-honey? But I'm not—"

"Oh hush! Let's go!" I said as I climbed down the ladder with Tsubasa.

"Why did you do that, Mi-chan!? Hyuuga's going to kill me now!" he complained.

"Oh let him. He's toying with me anyway. Like he's have proof of being my OFFICIAL boyfriend" I rolled my eyes with sarcasm.

"But his aura was scary! You don't know HOW scary"

"Oh please… as if he could kill me" I said as I finally reached the floor. I hopped down the ladder and brushed my hands as Tsubasa hopped down a few steps from the floor.

"You don't know that Hyuuga almost KILLED a guy in his class" he said to me. I faced him. "You actually believed in that? That's a rumour" I said.

He shook his head. "Nope. I saw it with my own eyes." He said. I arched my brow at him. "You're kidding right?" I asked. I hoped he was kidding but unfortunately, he wasn't. He shook his head. He looked at me with a DEAD serious look. "He nearly killed his own best friend, Ruka Nogi" he said.

'……………'

'………_..'_

'…………_..'_

'……………_..'_

WHAT!?!!!?!

"R-Ruka? Hi-his best…friend!!?!" I said loudly, almost shouting.

He quickly covered my mouth. "Hush! No one knows about this!" he said. "If Hyuuga knows that you know, he'll kill both of us for sure!" he said.

I can't freaking breathe! God, who knew he could make someone die just covering someone's mouth with his hand. I panicked. I was losing my breath. I pulled his hand away from me with all my strength. "Mmm mm mmm!!" I muffled. It was supposed to be "I can't breathe"

And so unfortunate of me, he couldn't understand me. I bit his hand. He jerked his hand away and tried to shake the pain away. I jumped away from him. I pointed an accusing finger at him. "I couldn't breathe you know!!" I said loudly, nearly shouting.

Tears formed on his eyes (chibi form) "I-I'm sorry. But you didn't have to bite me" he said, his voice cracking.

"I could have died when you kept on covering my mouth, you know!" I said with a frown. (Animated)

He pouted. "I guess… but my hand still hurts" he said.

"Oh never mind…" my face turned expressionless. "Let's go…"

"Okay then" he said. I walked away, with Tsubasa-senpai following behind me.

We came across the bulletin board. There was a new posted paper. I stopped and read it. It looked interesting so, I got curious.

'…………'

'……………_..'_

'…………………'

"A prom?" my face twitched with horror.

You know why? Prom nights are the worst days in my case. Don't ASK. It just is. Too many skanks getting in my way and all. You guys know how I am. I get annoyed easily and all. I sighed and shifted my body and continued walking.

"Hey, Mi-chan, aren't you planning to go to the prom night?" Tsubasa asked me. I stopped walking and sighed again. "You don't know what you're talking about" I said to him. HE IS CLUELESS ABOUT MY LIFE.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Prom nights are fun" he said with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Never mind…" I said to him then continued to walk.

I hear his footsteps coming towards me. He ran towards me. In front of me to be specific. He dug his hands in his pockets and stood straight then leaned down to me. His face only a few inches apart. I blushed deep crimson red. Not this again. God. I can never stop blushing to him, can't I?

"Tell me, Mi-chan" he said as he neared his eyes on me.

"I said never mind" I said to him coldly. I pushed him away and continued to walk.

"Oh come on. You know I won't stop unless you tell me" he said. I stopped on my tracks. I sighed at him. Well, he IS right…

"Ok fine. I don't go to proms because of too many skanks in it. Sluts, not to mention. And God, the bullies and those rich people that show their selves with pride. Like someone I know…" I said, indirectly emphasizing at Hyuuga demon.

"I see…" he said. I rolled my eyes with a bit of sarcasm. "So now you know…" I said and continued to walk. I heard Tsubasa's footsteps run towards me. He walked beside me, still his hands inside his pockets. "Well, I can help you"

I stopped dead on my tracks. "What?" I asked, plain nonchalant and disbelieved. He grinned at me. "I can help you with that. I'm almost as rich as Hyuuga" he said.

….

……

…….

……..

"WHAT!?" I asked loudly, almost shouting at him directly.

He nodded at me, still grinning. "Yeah, I am as almost as rich as Natsume Hyuuga." He repeated.

Okay, this day is OFFICIALY out of control. First, Hyuuga follows me everywhere I go, second, I meet this 'senpai' at the roof in a very personal time in my favourite place and third, and this senpai of mine says he's ALMOST as rich as Hyuuga demon! Could this day get more out of control? Ever since I started wearing this lip gloss, the days are getting weirder and more out of control each day. Save me…

"I'll help you out, Mi-chan!" he said childishly. Is he really a senpai because he acts more child-like than me?

"And how are you supposed to help me?" I asked.

He winked at me. "Just trust me on this, Mi-chan" he said as he grasped my wrist.

I shook my head as I sighed. "Okay, fine" I said, a bit smiling.

Well, at least he made me smile even though we just met today. He's a rare friend I can find.

"Great!" he said excitedly. "Prom is on this Saturday right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, let's start with buying you some party clothes" I shook my head in hesitant. Oh no he wouldn't make me go to the mall! Especially me, I mean us, buying party clothes!!

"What!? I don't want to go there!" I pulled my hand away from his grasp. He held on my wrist tighter, not letting me to escape from him. "We will, Mi-chan. And we'll start as soon as the school bell rings" he said. I panicked. I looked at my cell phone. It was almost 4 pm. DID TIME FLY _THAT_ FAST!? I'm so deep in trouble now.

**(School Bell Sound effects)**

'_Holy crap…'_ I thought to my self.

"Well, there goes the school bell. Let's go, Mi-chan~!" he said with a hint of INCREDIBLE cheerfulness and excitants. Unnoticed, he was already dragging me outside the school. And the first thing I saw was the school door getting further and further away. Then, Tsubasa held into a complete stop. What's with the sudden stop?

"Oh, hey, Hyuuga…" I suddenly hear him say a bit nervous.

"Hey…." I heard Natsume's voice. I peeked from Tsubasa's back. "Andou…" he said coldly.

"Hey, Tsubasa…" I whispered.

"Not now, Mi-chan. We have to escape from him before we go to the mall" Tsubasa whispered back at me. I thought Natsume wasn't going to hear him but he did.

"Mall?" he asked. I looked at his eyes. It was burning with rage. What? Like he's really burning with jealousy. Even though he IS burning with jealousy, I wouldn't really care. I know what type of guy he is and he's that type of rich guy that falls in love then after a few weeks or probably days, he would trash the girl off.

"Yeah" I said, walking in front of Tsubasa. I was small compared to them so; I was looking up at Natsume. I placed my hands on my hips with annoyance. "And we're going to buy ourselves clothes for the upcoming prom night" I said, glaring at him.

"Tch," he said. "You should've told me sooner so that we could've gotten away from this horrible campus" he said arrogantly. Like he's the kind of the world… NOT.

"Why would I go with you?" I asked, pissed.

"You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. Everything I say, you'll do" He pulled my wrist towards him and dragged me to his Ferrari.

I tried to fight back and pulled myself away from him with all my brute force. I looked at Tsubasa. He and I knew what would happen if he fights Hyuuga demon. So I let him stand there. But I forgive him. I, myself, don't want my first friend ever to get hurt because of me. I grunted from the pain his hands gave my wrist.

"Ow! Can't you be a bit gentler!? You're hurting me!!" I complained. But he kept quiet.

Then, my wrist suddenly felt light all of a sudden. I looked at him. His eyes were as cold as ice. But he gave my wrist a little space. That doesn't make sense at all. Then, he pushed me inside the front passenger seat. My back ached from the hit from the hard seat.

"Ouch!!" I said. He closed the door as he went towards the other side of the car.

I looked out at the window. I still see Tsubasa standing. He looked upset. Aw man. I have to make it up to him tomorrow. I have to. He's my first ever friend! I can't lose him! I may lose anything but not my friend! God, if this Hyuuga demon would just let me go!

Speaking of the demon, he was driving like crazy. He was driving fast! And he's not even wearing a seatbelt!

"Hyuuga, put your seatbelt on, please!" I said, almost panicking. I quickly put my seatbelt on, hoping that we wouldn't crash to any poles or building with his speed limit over doing it.

And just like an obedient dog, he put his seatbelt on with one hand confidently and continued driving without caution.

'_God, I'm gonna die early with this demon'_ I thought, exaggerating a bit.

Then, after a while, we came into a complete halt which made me almost hit the window! Damn that demon! Does he know that he could get us KILLED!!?!

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in a COMPLETE as in COMPLETE mess.

"God, Hyuuga… look at what you did to me." I said, growling. "I look like a witch already and you made me look like a witch more!" I said, shouting.

"It's not a problem. I'll take you to a salon anyway…" he just PLAINLY said.

If…

I…

Could…

…..JUST—

"Come on, let's go" he said, getting out of the car. I quickly combed my hair with my bare fingers then went out the car and slammed the door shut.

"Oi, wait for me!!" I said, running after the demon that's already inside the mall. Argh! If I can just grab him and tear him apart!!! I'll feed his flesh to the birds and his throw his meat to the lions! Argh!!!

"Hyuuga, come back!!!!" I shouted as I ran inside the mall.

**To Be Continued~**

**Bloody: Hyuuga is SO not a good boyfriend, right Mi-chan?**

**Mikan: Now you also call me 'Mi-chan'??**

**Bloody: what else? Tomboy?**

**Mikan: Of course not! I'm no tomboy!**

**Bloody: I know… I was sarcastic.**

**Tsubasa: Well, Mi-chan, you better make your promise that you'll make it up to me sometime soon right?**

**Mikan: Oh yeah. That…**

**Bloody: Okay, okay. Someone's getting jealous, people. He'll say you guys are 'flirting'… -sweat drop-**

**Natsume: Damn right I will.**

**Mikan: Hey, I thought you went on ahead! You should be gone, moron!**

**Natsume: Not a CHANCE…**

**Bloody: Okay, round 3 or was it already 4?**

**Tsubasa: Let me see –looks at the script- 1…2…3…. It's already 4.**

**Bloody: That long? Wow, extreme much?**

**Tsubasa: No kidding…**

**Bloody: Well, as the next round starts, you guys continue reviewing. I'll be the referee now hehehe~… see ya~!**


	3. The Little Boy

**I want other people's point of views on me to change. Then one day, my mom gives me something. What could a Lip gloss do? Would it change them or is it just a day dream fantasy? Well, only way to find out is to try it on right? But what did this lip gloss do to me to deserve this hell of a life?**

**Bloody: Wow~!! Already chapter 3~!!!**

**Mikan: Amazing Bloody. You're so hyped up!**

**Bloody: We won the freaking volleyball championships!!!!! Next target is basketball! Go St. Anne!!**

**Mikan: St. Anne…?**

**Bloody: Yeah, that's my section.**

**Mikan: Oh, so who's the star player?**

**Bloody: I can't really say. –Counts- I'd say Andrea, Lucille, Athalyne, Charlene…. I think that's all.**

**Mikan: Wow. So many!**

**Bloody: Yeah well, enough about that. Let's continue shall we?**

**Tsubasa: But before that, may I do the disclaiming?**

**Bloody: I'd be gladder to accept that.**

**Tsubasa: A'ight then. Bloody-chan doesn't own GA or any of the characters in it. She owns the plot or IF there would be an OC, it's hers.**

**Bloody: All rights reserved 2009 by Bloodyraven.13 ^^**

**Mikan: Chapter 3, start!**

* * *

**-_- … Bloodyraven.13 … -_-**

* * *

'_This freaking demon is so freaking toast. God, if I could just—grr!! If I could just get a bazooka and fire it away towards his annoying ego!!' _I thought angrily. Well, who wouldn't? Dragging you like you're some kind of server anywhere. I hate that. I will never get used to his unpredictable ego. Honestly, he's being more of a jerk than he was before. That anti-social jock…. Trying to make me believe he likes me, moreover; loves me. **AS IF**. Like I'd fall for that one. Only those skanks and sluts will fall for a love-jock like him. Like I'm one of 'em. Dream on, bro...

Like I was saying, I ran after that ego maniac. It was like; we were playing run-and-chase here. With these 2 inch heels, I won't be able to run freely. It took me minutes to get to him. He was only like, 20 feet away from me and I was running like I was waddling and wobbling. And not to mention he walks like he's being run after by a horse. It took me a couple of seconds to get used to his walking style and finally caught up with his speed. I glared at his stoic crimson eyes.

"Why did you do that!?" I scolded him.

"It's your fault for being a slow poke" He said, still walking and looking head stead forward.

_I really wish that a PLANE would crash in this damned-to-hell mall._

I'm sick of this town, sick of this freak here, sick of his girl-toy, sick of his minions, sick of his riches, sick of this place, sick of the people here, sick of their ego, sick of their choosiness, sick of everything!! I can't take it anymore! Can someone just kill me with a jack knife or something!?!!

"Fine, have it your way. I'm going somewhere else like the arcade and you go buy your clothes and yada-yada" I said as I was about to stomp myself away from this royal jerk.

'_God, someone take this jig-a-boo away from me…'_ I thought, so annoyed at the demon-freak behind me. I was going to stomp myself away but _SOMEONE _caught my wrist. It was, of course, royal jerk.

"What is it _now_?" I growled under my breath.

"Don't go…" he said, still expressionless.

"Why would I?" I glared at him. He frowned a bit at me.

"Just do it…" he said. That made me more annoyed.

"If you don't give me one damn reason, I'll go away" I said, trying to tell me his 'reasonable' reason.

He suddenly pulled me close to his body and neared his face to mine. I was tip toeing a bit. He was damn tall. He gave a smirk then he neared his head to my ear. He nibbled it a bit. I blushed furiously. God, WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO NOW!!?! "Because I need you…" he said softly. I blushed more. I felt my blood rise to my cheeks.

He's flirting with me!! Gah!

"Fine, if you DO need me, I'll go with you. But if you're toying with me, I'll kick your ass literally" I said as I pushed him away from me and crossed my arms.

Suddenly, his hands snaked around my shoulders and pulled himself close to me. I let go of my arms and put them down beside me. But then, he suddenly got my arm around him and pulled me closer to him. "Come on, Mikan, we're a couple now…" he said. That made me pissed. "_UNOFFICIAL_ couple…" I emphasized him. "Even so…" he said. "Even though I know you're acting, at least make me feel I have someone to hold, why won't you…" he added.

"Fine. I'll just act for your sorry ass" I said coldly. So, I hugged his body with one of my arms and rested my head on his shoulder. We started walking towards the department store. We went to the women's section of clothes. I halted.

"Shit…" I growled. He looked at me. "What is it?" he asked. My face twitched. The more I think about it, the more I get anxious. "I forgot my money in the car…" I whispered to him. He started walking. I made him stop.

"But I won't be able to—"

"Who said you're the one paying for them?" he said then resumed walking.

My eyes widened a bit. Whoa, he's paying? He's not as bad as I think he is after all. But I don't LIKE him!! I won't answer his stupid 'be-my-girl-toy' proposal!

I looked down at the floor and mumbled a word. "Thanks…"

I was trying to hide it from him. But I guess, I can't…

"No problem…" he smirked.

I saw some clothes that were newly designed. It seems like it just came in. I let go of Hyuuga and took a look at the clothes. I took the hanger and scanned it from front to back. It was a semi-transparent cupcake sleeved blouse. It's coloured white and had a circular ruffle-laced collar. There were only four buttons from collar down with two layered ruffle-laced rectangular box around it. There's a high-cut at both ends of the sleeves too. I took a look at the price. My eyes look like they were about to drop from their sockets.

"10,000 YEN!!!?!!?!" My face turned pale. God, the price is too much… "It's A Levi's brand too…" I said in whisper.

Hyuuga went beside me and took the blouse. He looked around it and looked at the price. "10,000 yen huh?" he said calmly.

"God, it's only a party. I don't need that kind of clothing with such high price" I said, exaggerating a bit.

"It doesn't look too good anyway. It's only the kind of cloth that made it so expensive" he just said. I looked at him in horror. _'Is he out of his shell!!?!'_ I thought furiously.

"What? Are you after more skin appealing and more expensive than THAT?" I asked, pointing at the white Levi's blouse in horror.

He nodded as he returned the hungered blouse back to the stand. "A bit, yeah." He said. My jaws dropped down. "What!?" I said loudly, almost shouting. "I want my 'unofficial' girlfriend to look better than the other girls" he said. My face twitched in disbelief. "Sure, dress me up but don't make me look like a slut" I said.

He gave a smirk. "Don't worry about that. I'll make you hotter than fire itself" he said.

_I'm not so sure about this…_

"Fine. But don't make me melt" I sighed.

Surprisingly, he took my hand and pulled me towards his side again. We walked around the department store… with our hands intertwined. Then…

"Wait, is that--?" My eyes twitched in horror.

"It's Shouda…" Hyuuga said in a low voice.

I swallowed my saliva before letting go of Hyuuga's hand and marched myself away. But Hyuuga grabbed my wrist before I could get any further away from him. I almost fell on my butt but fortunately, I balanced myself. I looked at him with a frown. "Why did you do that!?" I asked him angrily. "We're going there" he said, pointing where Miss Skank president and her other skanks are. I shook my head hastily. "We're not going there, Hyuuga!" I told him. But he pulled my hand to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Now what the heck are you doing!?" I asked furiously while pulling his arm away from my waist. I was blushing. No one _DARE_ touch my waist.

_Because of making __**too **__much noise, Miss Skank heard us…_

"Sakura!!?! And Natsume!!?!" Shouda shouted in horror. Heck, her voice could echo through the whole mall.

I tried to pull my hand away from Hyuuga. I shifted my head away from Miss-I'm-so-great. "Hyuuga, let go of me" I said lowly, only making Hyuuga hear me. He pulled my hand a bit. "You're not going anywhere now that we're here and all is seen" he said. I growled under my breath. I hate to admit that he has a point. What's the use of running away if Shouda knows about 'our unofficial relationship'? She'll tell it to the whole campus if I run away or not. So either way, I lose to a point that Hyuuga and I can't escape now that the worst nightmare of my life knows about us. It can't be helped. I have to face reality. This is just a challenge. No, this _IS_ a challenge. And in challenges, I don't back off.

"Fine then. So, shall we move on?" I arched a brow. He smirked. "…Gladly" he said. I twined my fingers between his'. I collided my body to his' and also rested my head on his shoulder. I clasped my free arm to his arm and made it collide to my chest and hugged it. I smiled as sweetly as possible. "Hi, Shouda" I greeted nicely. I heard her scoff which made a vein pop out of my temple (animated). "So you're being nice to me now huh? Why? Are you scared that Natsume might think you're not so nice after all? HUH!?" she said, trying to break up my patience. I was lucky I know how to act. I shook my head, still smiling. "No, I'm being my real self" I said. Heck, it was a lie…. Or not…

"You're real self now?" Shouda cocked her head back. She rolled her eyes with heavy sarcasm. It was obvious she was annoyed with me. What DAY isn't she annoyed at me? Anyways, I pinched Hyuuga's arm a bit, signalling him to help me out here. He's just standing like a post I have to hold and hell, is it my fault that he saw us together? Of course it wasn't me! It was his own fault! And from the hurt I gave him, he flinched a bit. Then, he spoke. "Oi, Shouda," he called her. Shouda's head turned to him. "Don't treat my new girlfriend that way or I swear in my name, you'll regret you were born" he threatened. It was sweet! Seeing the Natsume Hyuuga threaten his toy. God, this is a scene-to-see.

Knowing Shouda, her _soul _couldn't believe what she just her from **her beloved **_**boyfriend.**_ I mean… _ex-boyfriend._ Hahaha. This is not so bad after all. I can play with Shouda whenever I'm with this womanizer. Just looking at queen bee's face is more priceless than Mona Lisa itself! I really want to laugh SO hard right now but it could destroy the momentous presence surrounding us right now. I don't really want to kill it. Again, I pinched Hyuuga's arm. "Shouldn't we be getting going since _we're_ buying ourselves clothes for the prom?" I looked into Hyuuga's eyes. "…Right? Natsume?" I smiled at him. Then, something touched my butt. I flinched a bit. "Don't do that, Natsume. Do that later when we go to a dark alley and do 'it'" I said with a fake smile with a twitching eye. Fuck him.

And with the cue, Shouda and her Barbies marched their way across us with a 'humph'. As they were disappearing from our sight, I stuck my tongue out and made weird faces. "Yeah, that's right monkey butt. Walk away when you have a chance!!" I said. I saw Hyuuga shook his head at the corner of my eyes. I looked at him and arched a brow. "What are you shaking your head for huh?" I asked, annoyed. His eyelids dropped half way. He looked expressionless. "Nothing…"

_This is why I hate men like him…_

I stomped my feet twice. "I hate you, Hyuuga!!" I growled. Then, my stomach made weird noises. Damn, I'm hungry big time! Hyuuga smirked as he shook his head. I blushed. I felt my blood crept up to my cheeks. I was furious and humiliated. "W-what!?!! Never heard a hungry stomach before!?" I asked, embarrassed, humiliated and mad. He shook his head again. "Nah, it's just that I never dated a girl with a _very _hungry stomach before" he said, emphasizing 'very'. I growled at him. "So!? It's not like I never eaten for billions of years for you to make fun of me like that!" I said, almost out of control. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was only smirking. I didn't say that you didn't eat for billions of years, stupid" he said to me stoically. How I hate him… it is more than I hate hell!!

I crossed my arms. "I should've gone with Tsubasa-senpai instead of some dream prince chick boy in campus!" I thought, aloud. I actually said that loud as I turned around from him. When I mean loud, I really mean _loud._ Then suddenly, I felt something _cold _grasp on my left shoulder. I turned my head a bit and saw Hyuuga with his old expression like usual. I glared at him. "What is it? You're going to say sorry?" I asked, hinting that I am pissed. He grabbed my arm and dragged me around the department store. He got a basket and gave it to me. I stared at it. "What do you want me to do with this?" I looked at him with my eyes, still facing the basket. "You pick your own clothes while I get mine at the other side of the department store" he said. I let out my hand and he gave me the basket. I turned around immediately. "Do yours and I'll do mine but you'll pay for all of it" I said plain straight. He just let out an "Hn," then felt his presence slowly fading away. I twisted my body a bit to see if he was gone. "He really did go to the men's clothing section…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well… at least he left me alone for a while…" I said to myself then I walked around the women's clothing section and searched for some clothes….

* * *

**|||| After a While ||||**

* * *

Okay, I got my clothes but—

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT WOMANIZER!!?!" I shouted randomly, thinking out loud, I mean. I'm losing my mind here, really.

"Oi, I'm here now…" someone called from behind me. And my guess is that it's the demon himself. It's a good thing he came or this mall would be dust by now. Hyuuga came towards me with his basket so full. My shoulder dropped just seeing the pile of clothes in it. Who wouldn't? It's like he'd be out of the country for a month. I mean, seriously, that HUGE pile makes him look like he's going overseas or something. My shoulders dropped as if someone just leaned on them. "…Oh my—" my jaws dropped. My face twitched. "ARE YOU NUTS!!?!" I said, insane. He shook his head "No…" he just replied.

"You are such an extravagant person!" I said to him in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?" He arched a brow at me.

….

Damn, I can't hit him with a comeback for that…

I just growled under my breath. It's like, I'm under his shadow! And it's like being a common goldfish trapped in a fish bowl. Damn… I really hate this guy…

"Whatever, just pay for these… for lord's sake…" I sighed and placed the basket on the counter and let him pay for them.

I went on ahead and sat down a bench near the counter and relaxed my back. Who knew shopping was so stressing? With that demon, at least. I looked at the clock. DAMN, it's way past my curfew. Mom's going to fry me! I quickly stood up and tapped the demon on his shoulder. He still faced the counter, "What is it?" he asked. "Look, my mom is a worry person. It's way pass my curfew and I bet she's too worried about me since I never went to a shopping like this since I was a kid" I said. He remained looking calm and cool. "I called your mom while I was doing my shopping and she sounded _more _glad than I expected." He said. "Maybe you really did stay alone for all these years…"

"What the hell did you _say_!?" I asked/said in insanity.

"You heard me…" he said. "Your mom was gladder to accept that you're with me…" he repeated.

'_I can't believe this is really happening…'_ I thought. _'My mom let me go with this demon of a womanizer and what was worse is that she's gladder that I'm with someone like him!? She doesn't __**have **__a __**clue **__who I am with!'_

"Damn" I cursed under my breath. This I really unacceptable! I can't let him hypnotize my mom with his mumbo-jumbo! I can never let that happen!

Unconsciously, I grabbed his biceps and made him face me. "Look, demon," I said. He still looked expressionless. "Don't hypnotize my mom with your mumbo-jumbo. If you want me, come and get me but don't drag my mom into this" I said, growling at him a bit. He smirked, "I'm not dragging your mom into anything. I was only asking permission if I could borrow you for a while and she agreed to it. So that's not my problem. I didn't take any violation…" he said plainly. God, how I **hate **this guy! I let go of his biceps. I crossed my arm in front of my chest. "Humph!"

And at long last, he finally finished at the counter. I was waiting for like, 20 minutes. The woman at the counter kept on babbling on and on with him. God, I hate too much delay. I will never ever shop with him again. He walked towards me with lots of paper bags in his hands. I looked up at him but then, faced away after a few moments. How I also hate looking at his darn face. It makes me really irritated!! He acts as if he's the most handsome and richest man in the entire world. I got a news flash for him; _YOU (Natsume) ARE NOT THE MOST HANDSOME AND THE RICHEST MAN IN THE WORLD, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!!!_

"Why? Got jealous?" he suddenly babbled. Those made my head jerk at him. "What?" I asked, disbelieved. "You got jealous at the woman at the counter that was flirting with me, didn't you?" he said with an _evil_ smirk plastered on his face. That hit me in the head. My big mouth started on and went on like a machine gun. I was telling him things like; he doesn't have a life, he's a pervert, he's a womanizer, a double-crosser, a cheater, a spoiled brat and so on and so forth. After all the things I told him, I breathed deeply. See, that's how I clog someone out. If he can't live with it, he can die anytime. Like I'd care…

I will curse him for taking my breath away like that. "Die, you…you demon!" I said, actually having the breath to say it in my condition right now. God, my mouth is a never-ending machine gun. If my 'pissed off switch' is on, I tell you, my mouth will say anything aloud that my mind says. It's not my fault if he pulled the trigger. It's his own fault!!

"Wow, little girl," he started. I cocked my head at him. "You sure got a lot of bullet in you…" he said in a teasingly manner. I raised my hand high up and was ready to punch his annoying ego. But he stopped me by grabbing my wrist despite that he has heavy load in his arms. "Let's go somewhere…" he blurted out. My face turned confused. "Let's go to a restaurant" he said. My eyes widened. "What!?" I asked in horror. Don't tell me he's—

"We're on a real date…" he said. My body turned numb. I was as pale as a sheet of paper. I couldn't say a thing! Not even mutter a syllable for that matter!

"Do I have to kiss you for you to move or what?"

I shook my head. "W-what?" I snapped back to reality. "N-no, don't do that" I stammered. "Le-let's go…" I said _unconsciously _pulling him towards one random restaurant outside the department store.

* * *

**|||Restaurant|||**

* * *

Okay, damn. I have to discuss some things to him right here, right NOW! I clutched at my skirt, _hard._ I was damn mad alright. He is such a pervert!! I can't take it anymore!

Unconsciously, without my will, I started scolding the demon who was drinking from his devil's cup calmly. "Dammit, Hyuuga!" I said, out of control. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself!!?!" I was completely out of my mind. He just looked at me with his usual stoic expression. My face twitched. I was damned annoyed. "What are you talking about, idiot?..." he just plain asked. Is he an idiot or is he acting like an idiot!? He knows what I mean!

"You know what I'm talking about, Hyuuga!" I said, getting angrier and angrier.

"…Seriously, stupid, I don't…" he told me. As if I'd believe that lie…

"Then you wouldn't mind if I say a little reminder, would you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He shook his head. I inhaled slowly then started to scold him like a machine gun was fired.

"Hyuuga, you touched my ass! And that's off limits! That is so not right! I'm going to screw you once you do it again!" I said. And there was a lot more explanation to that. I don't even want to say what I said. And to tell the truth, I don't care what the other people will think of me. Even if they think that I am a lunatic, a drug user or anything bad about me. I just want my LIFE back, for heaven's sake!

And again, Hyuuga just sipped tea from his devil's cup and remained calm as he stared coldly at my eyes. I was taken a bit aback there. It got me a bit anxious just seeing his cold, uncaring eyes stare at mine. "W-what?" I stammered a bit. "So what if I touch your ass? You're my property anyway and I can do whatever I want with my property…" he just said plainly. Did he even understand one single THING I said to him!!?!

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

* * *

I see Sakura's face twitch in horror. She didn't say anything at all for a comeback. I smirked secretly. After all, I won the freaking debate. This girl keeps on trashing me I tell you… _trashing_ me… like I'm some kind of dirt she could throw away anywhere. But that's what I like the most. Believe it or not, I never got a 'girl-toy' with a hard challenge before. So basically, this tough tangerine girl here is a big challenge for me. Now that at least I know someone that is a hard-to-get type of girl. And I like it. It's going to be exciting and I can tell, this will be a tough and long, hard relationship with her. Not that I'm faking what I really said to her but, I really want to know if she's just like the other women out there or not. I just proved a few percent that she isn't but that isn't enough evidence she isn't one of Shouda's slut army…

It is actually that she is the first girl that got mad at me that I touched her ass. And that, I have to admit, makes me want to touch more of her. **(This is getting perverted…can't blame it since this IS Natsume's P.O.V.) **Hn, why not just wait more until I know her just a little more, hm? For your information, every girl-toy, when I touch their ass, they get all excited. I can feel their lust adrenaline run. It's always the same….sex hunger. I don't do that. Sure, I can pounce to every girl to be my toy but I never had a one night stand with them. That's off limits to my rules. I'm not that all bad boy you know. I also have a conscience.

"I so hate you…" I hear her mumble under her breath with a hint of annoyance. I just smirked then; the waiter came with a round tray with our order placed on it. The waiter placed down our order then left us alone. We remained silent while eating out food. This moment is boring as hell….

* * *

**After eating….**

* * *

I and Sakura walked near bay walk. It's been hours that we kept silent. And I'm getting bored at it… Hell yeah, I'm complaining. I looked at something far away. I was gazing away. I'm thinking about my next plans about her. And soon, I'll have several or a dozen of plans for her too.

_Then, Unknown to me, Sakura tugged my sleeve…_

I looked at Sakura. She was looking at my cold, unemotional eyes with her innocent and caring ones. I spoke, bored. "What…?" I asked. She dazed away to somewhere. I looked at the direction where she's looking at. It was a theme park. What kind of people goes to those kinds of places? I hate that place….

"Can we go there?" she asked like an innocent little kid.

I got silent for a short while before answering her. I stared at her chocolate orbs. It was glistening. '_So she's begging me to go there with her now, huh?'_ After a while of thinking, I smirked secretly from her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her close to me and walked towards the 'theme park'.

**

* * *

**

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Both Natsume and Mikan went towards the theme park. They bought ticket bracelets so can they ride all they want to. Well, there is a reason why Mikan wanted to go to a 'theme park'. Because Mikan, when she was just 2 – 3 years old, her mom always takes her to the theme park but she never meets new friends at all. Not one… since she's a really out-of-control kind of child. And as an out of control child, she always goes to…

**('Doomed' sound effects with scary background haunted house music)**

**(People scream and bats screech)**

Natsume and Mikan stared at the haunted mansion ride. Natsume stayed as nonchalant as ever while Mikan had a bright smile plastered on her face. "Wow, it's been a very long while I've been this place!" she exclaimed, reminiscing her childhood times inside that place. And God, who knows that she, liked scary things. She once made a girl with the same age as her faint because she scared the girl herself. And how she loved doing it. She thinks that it was fun to scare people. Natsume looked at her, _'This girl is weird…'_ he thought. Then, Mikan suddenly pulled him inside with her. "Come on, let's go!" she said.

**

* * *

**

Inside the haunted mansion ride…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" A woman screamed as if the world is about to end. Well, her life almost ended…

Mikan remained smiling. She didn't get scared with the scary threats and scares the machines tried to spook her with. While Natsume kept his cool. He wasn't scared at all. In fact, it was too boring for him.

'_Who knew this girl is different when it comes to theme parks? Most of the girls hate this place and cries for their dear life when inside it….'_ He thought. Since he remembered Sumire and him entering the haunted house. He wasn't scared while Sumire ruined her THICK make up. And how she entertained him. How he loved seeing his girl-toy's face ruined.

Then, another scream was heard. It was almost loud enough to tear down the whole building. Mikan laughed out loud. "Damn, how I love it when they do that" she actually complimented the loud death scream. Like the woman was calling for 'shinigami' to take her soul and rip it like grim reaper.

Natsume looked at her with a weird expression on his face. He was going to say _"You're weird, you know that?"_ but he couldn't. He was too amused at her. That weird enthusiasm. And for the first time, he was crept out by one girl. And the first girl to make the whole of his hormones that runs through his veins go wild. Sarcastic, but, true.

**

* * *

**

After a couple of minutes…

* * *

The both of them came out with the same expression they had when they entered the 'boring'/'funny' haunted mansion. And now, it's already sunset. The sun was big and orange. The clouds are scattered and dyed orange and yellow. It was okay. The two of them stared at the dull orange sun. They stared at it with amusement.

"Wooowww…it's so **BIG**" Mikan exclaimed with amazement.

"The biggest one I saw…" Natsume just agreed. Mikan's head jerked and faced him. It wasn't what he said. It was something that he did. His hands with her are intertwined. She looked at him with a confused expression. But he didn't look at her and held her hand a bit more tightly. And one question ran through Mikan's mind: _'Why is he holding my hand?'_ she asked to herself. She wasn't sure. She just couldn't point it out. Was it mood swings? Nah, it couldn't be. Or could it? But one thing's for sure, that guy holding her hand…is twisted.

Then suddenly, a poor young boy tugged Mikan's skirt. The young boy had messy silver hair and terrific and cute emerald eyes. Though, he looked a bit emotionless. Mikan looked down at the young boy. She thought the poor boy was going to ask if she could give him some money. "I don't have any money" she said plainly. Natsume pulled out a yen or two and gave it to the boy. "Here's money. You can go now" he said, a bit terrifying. But the young boy didn't leave. He stared at Mikan still. He placed his pointer finger inside his mouth. Natsume got annoyed for a bit. "I said go away, little boy…Do you want to be sent to prison or do you have a death wish?" he said, terrifyingly.

'_Rock-a-bye, baby  
In the treetop  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall  
And down will come baby  
Cradle and all'_

Mikan got confused with the little boy. "What is it? Are you lost or what?" she asked coldly and confused at the same time.

_Baby is drowsing  
Cosy and fair  
Mother sits near  
In her rocking chair  
Forward and back  
The cradle she swings  
And though baby sleeps  
He hears what she sings_

"Oi, little kid, are you deaf?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

_From the high rooftops  
Down to the sea  
No one's as dear  
As baby to me  
Wee little fingers  
__Eyes__ wide and bright  
Now sound asleep  
Until morning light_

"Are…" The young boy started. Mikan and Natsume stared at the boy.

_Rock-a-bye, baby  
In the treetop  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall  
And down will come baby  
And down will come…_

_And down will come baby  
Cradle and all'…_

"Are you…?" the boy repeated. "My mama?" he asked.

Mikan's eyes widened. She shook her head "Of course not!" she said. Natsume scoffed a bit sarcastically. "Why would this ugly hag be your mom anyway, kid?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" then, she realized what Natsume just said. "Hey!!!" she pouted at him.

The young boy stared at Mikan's eyes softly. "She looks like my mama…" he said, almost in a whisper. "I remember he angelic face, rosy cheeks, sweet smile, long brown silky hair, elegant brown eyes…" he said. Natsume looked at Mikan. "You left your _son _behind huh?" he asked with an arched brow. Mikan almost jumped back. "O-of course not! I don't even have a boyfriend before, so what more on a son!?" she said. "Even if I do have one, why would I leave him!?...But that wouldn't happen!" she added.

"True…" Natsume smirked. "You're ugly and you'll never get a boyfriend for that matter…" his smirk widened.

"Hyuuga, you demon!!" Mikan clenched her fist angrily. Then, they both felt an awkward stare at both of them. They looked down at the poor young boy staring at them. "You two act like married couples…" the boy said with his pointer finger in his mouth still, looking emotionless. The two of them stopped. "We do not!" Mikan's face turned red. She faced away with crossed arms.

"Anyways, demon, we're going!" Mikan pulled Natsume with her and left the little boy.

But, after taking several giant steps, they stopped. Mikan looked back at the boy. He was alone. She suddenly felt the aura of being alone, sad and lonely. She was like that before. And she knows what it feels like to be alone with no friends and that was why she was cold to other people other than her mother. Unconsciously, she went back to the young boy slowly and smiled gently. She knelt down while Natsume stood behind her with his hands inside his pockets.

"Hey, little guy" she smiled. "What's your name?" she asked.

The little boy stared at her eyes. "Youichi…"

"Well then, Youichi, I'm Mikan" she said, smiling. "Hello, Mikan…" Youichi said softly.

"Hello to you too, Youichi" Mikan stood up and pulled Natsume. "Well, this _demon _is Natsume. He's a _bully_ in school." She said. Natsume glared at her. "No I'm not, you idiot" he said.

"Don't call Mikan-chan like that, bully…" Youichi glared at Natsume.

"Why? She's my girlfriend and you're just and—" Natsume was cut off by Mikan's balled fist.

"Shut up, demon. Don't talk to a little boy like that!" she scolded him.

"Do I look like a jackass?" Natsume glared at her.

"Frankly…YES"

"Thank you for the _NICEST_ insult" Natsume rolled his eyes with sarcasm, emphasizing the word 'nicest'.

"You're welcome, button head" Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Nicest insult, worst compliment" Natsume murmured.

"Oh please," Mikan shook her head. "There are lots more where that came from" she said. Then, she smiled at Youichi brightly. "Say, you wanna go ride Rio Grande?" Mikan asked.

Youichi's eyes glistened. "Are you sure?"

Mikan nodded while she faced Hyuuga with an evil grin plastered on her face. "Right…?" she asked. "…Natsume?" she sound sweet but daring. Well, she creeps him out. With that 'new' tone of hers. And a new miracle. She called him by the name. That was horrible news.

Natsume clicked his tongue with annoyance. "Whatever…"

'_Ever since this girl and I went to the freaking mall, I'm being blackmailed, threatened and all'_ he thought to the point that he was used with 'money'. But he can't help it since his hormones are sticking up with her no matter what she does. Even though he knows she's using him for money for a bit, he still sticks up with her since he feels that there's more than meets the eye.

**

* * *

**

Rio Grande

* * *

Mikan, Natsume and Youichi got inside the ride. Well, it was tough since Youichi looked like a beggar. So, Natsume had to pull something out for Youichi to ride with them. He knows what bloody hell his misfortune is up to. If Youichi doesn't get to ride with them, hell would gladly accept its opportunity on Natsume to get blackmailed or something. And there they are, sitting on opposite seats with seatbelts on. They were given raincoats for some reason. Well, they are sitting on a round shape floating object with four seats. **(You imagine where they seat next to)**

"This will be so cool!" Mikan gritted her teeth with excitement.

"…Childish dimwit…" Natsume murmured under his breath.

Mikan's face twitched. She heard him. "Thank you for the LOWEST compliment" she said, a bit pissed.

Natsume smirked. "You're welcome"

Then suddenly, they felt their ride move. The river way was up, down, left, right, swirl up, and swirl down. It was a dizzy maker for that fact. During the ride, both Mikan and Youichi were having fun. They raised their hands and waved it while Natsume crossed his arms and legs. He remained quiet as if he wasn't enjoying the ride. Though, he was staring at the two persons with him. True, he stands out because he's the only one not having fun at all. Then suddenly…

**(Splashing sound effects)**

The three of them got soaking wet because of the artificial waterfalls. Mikan raised her hand still with a confused smile plastered on her face. Youichi blinked innocently while Natsume's brows furrowed a bit as he got a bit annoyed. **(Cats don't like getting wet. Get my point?) **"Okay, what happened?" Mikan asked innocently. Natsume glared at her. "You numbskull dimwit, we got splashed with water from the artificial waterfalls," he said. Mikan went hysterical. "MY CLOTHES!!!!" she screamed in horror. "Now what do I have to wear, god dammit!?" she cried.

"Calm down, hysterical, psychotic, mad little girl" Natsume said, annoyed. What in the damn world wouldn't be annoyed? He's the one spending the money for their selves, isn't he? "There's a gift shop just beside the ride's exit. They're selling clothes for a souvenir just in case…" he said coolly.

Mikan sighed. "I didn't notice that one before…"

"You really are an idiot…" he scoffed.

**

* * *

**

After the ride…

* * *

Natsume, Mikan and Youichi went to the gift shop and bought clothes. Down from underwear to jackets. Mikan got a simple white tank top with think black horizontal lines. She got a skirt-legging jeans with matching shiny, red doll shoes. Natsume got himself a black t-shirt-long sleeve. Though, the colour of the sleeved is violet with brownish-green horizontal lines. Grey coloured outlines for the end of the t-shirt with Violet horizontal and vertical lines intersecting at the right side of the t-shirt. **(See his picture from the ps2 game when he's standing inside a forest while it's raining at night time…it looked really cool!)** And with that, he had brownish-green men leggings with matching navy blue high-cut converse. While Youichi was given a dark blue t-shirt with Sasuke's picture imprinted on it **(just imagine sasuke in shippudden in his position while making the chidorin –I DUNNO THE SPELLING-)** he had baggy cargo jeans with matching black running shoes.

"How much does these cost anyway?" Mikan asked while scanning her reflection on the mirror. Natsume took the plastic bags and searched for the receipt. By the way, they put their wet clothes in the plastic bags…

"150,000 yen…" he said. Mikan nodded slowly and gave an "Oh…" but then...

"….each"

That. Hit. The. Spot.

"Whaattt!?!" Mikan's face turned pale. "150,000 YEN EACH!!?!" She asked, shouting.

Mikan's face turned into a perfect colour of pale violet. Youichi tugged Mikan's skirt. "Is that bully very rich?" he asked cutely with his innocent look. Mikan carried Youichi on her arms. "Yes…" she nodded. Mikan frowned at Natsume. "And in fact, he's wasting it all on some naughty, ugly, annoying little _hags_ in school, humph" she said. Natsume gave her a glare. "I'm using it on two annoying persons, as I know…" he said, hitting their egos on purpose.

"NATSUME!!/ **DAD!!**" Mikan/ Youichi said with a frown in unison.

Okay.

Hold up.

Stop.

Wait a minute.

Shut up.

"W-what?" Mikan said, shocked and surprised at the same time. "Y-you just c-called Natsume a…" her face twitched in terror.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Bloody: As I was saying…**

**Mikan: Yeah?**

**Bloody: I would like to say that I signed a damn contract from HOTARU IMAI that I would do a little 'request corner' after every chapter. Can somebody PLEASE do the explaining?**

**Tsubasa: I would~!**

**Bloody: You're my saviour!**

**Tsubasa: What Bloody means is that, the reviewers/readers/YOU can send requests or questions concerning about the chapter or request what would you want certain characters in the story to do for you ^o^~! And you can also send requested chapters to Bloody too~! **

**Bloody: There it is. I'm all hyped up since I'm now getting higher grades! YAY!!!!**

**Mikan: Aren't you overreacting??**

**Bloody: Nah, I rarely get high grade at fourth semesters…**

**Tsubasa: Oh…**

**Bloody: But Tsubasa-kun inspired me!! **

**Tsubasa: I did?**

**Bloody: Yes you did! **

**Mikan: -claps- Good for you, Bloody-san, Tsubasa-senpai~! –Hugs Tsubasa-**

**Bloody: I sense jealousy around the corner~!**

**Natsume: Tch… shouldn't you be having problems about your friends than just making other people pissed off to hell?**

**Bloody: Friends? Which friends?**

**Natsume: ….Mind if I give you a reminder then?**

**Bloody: Then tell me that 'reminder' of yours.**

**Natsume: Let's say… Raven, your best friend and someone in your y.m. that makes you want to cry hell…**

**Bloody: ………**

**Mikan: Uhm…**

**Tsubasa: Oh no… not this…**

**Mikan: What?**

**Tsubasa: -whispers something-**

**Mikan: -eyes widens- THAT'S SO HORRIBLE!!!!**

**Tsubasa: I kno-**

**Bloody: Raven!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US!!?! NUTZUHIKO, AS SOON AS I GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL MENTALLY KILL YOU!!!**

**Tsubasa: I'll do the explaining, again…**

**Mikan: Yeah, you do it.**

**Natsume: Since you're the one always with her…**

**Tsubasa: Well, see guys, the reason she updated so late is because her two of all of her best friends just died recently. The first guy she mentioned, also known as 'Raven', died because of brain tumour. While 'Nutzuhiko' died of blood loss. **

**Mikan: Wow…Raven = BloodyRAVEN in her penname…**

**Natsume: And the reason for Nutzuhiko's death too….'BLOODyraven'…**

**Bloody: Please review for me…-cries in a dark corner-**

**Tsubasa: Uhm…yeah, review…**


	4. Prom Night

**

* * *

**

I want other people's point of views on me to change. Then one day, my mom gives me something. What could a Lip gloss do? Would it change them or is it just a day dream fantasy? Well, only way to find out is to try it on right? But what did this lip gloss do to me to deserve this hell of a life?

**Mikan: So what's up with the hold up?**

**Bloody: to be quite frank, I'm a bit…uhm……**

**Mikan: a bit what?**

**Bloody: I feel a bit weird today for some odd reason…**

**Natsume: You're always weird. When you feel 'weird', I think you're weirder than usual.**

**Tsubasa: How could you say that? You're not a judge to judge her personality, you moron.**

**Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai is right! –Hugs Tsubasa-**

**Hotaru: Now this is really interesting… -takes pictures of Tsubasa and Mikan-**

**Bloody: One thing's for sure, you guys don't change…**

**Bloody: I feel hot all of a sudden, don't you? –Faces Natsume-**

**Natsume: -in total rage-**

**Bloody: -sweat drop- -steps away from him- I think I'll be going now**

**Tsubasa: HEY WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH CRAZY KOUHAI'S IN RAGE!!!**

**Bloody: Sorry, but I have to. But before that…**

**Hotaru: Bloody doesn't own any of us. Not the manga, the anime or anything from us or from the anime itself. She owns the plot. All rights reserved 2009; bloodyraven.13**

**Bloody: And off I go –runs as fast as humanly as possible-**

* * *

**-_- Bloodyraven.13 -_-**

* * *

"You…" Mikan almost fainted at the word Youichi just said. Imagine, a SINGLE three-letter-word could make her faint a single minute. While someone so heartless couldn't and wouldn't care less than that. For him, it would be the stupidest word to call him in the first place.

"W-why did you call him...D-dad?" Mikan, apparently, still trembling barely asked, stammering a bit.

Youichi realized what he said and immediately covered his mouth with his small palms. "My mouth slipped…" he said, caring lesser.

Foreswear it; Mikan would scream bloody murder once she hears Natsume's 'reaction'…

"…Now isn't that _great_ news?" A smirk can be clearly seen plastered on Natsume's flawless face. The sarcasm was very obvious. Mikan turned her head to him robotically. If she could just murder him mentally, she would do it immediately. "And how come it is great news, you moron?" she asked coldly.

"If I was you, I'd not care in any matter… but knowing you now, you wouldn't do it…" he suddenly blurted out coldly.

"Are you implying that I'm not smart!?" Mikan trembled with anger and frustration. The day alone was enough for her to be frustrated and all. What more if some demon would just treat her just like that?

"No, I'm not implying you are not smart… I'm implying that you are really, _really_, _**really**_ stupid…" he said.

It hit her.** Hard.**

Mikan murmured curses under her breath. "Mister high-and-mighty, jerk, moron, playboy, heartless womanizer, son of a damned-to-hell bitch, freak…" she continued curses you wouldn't even want to hear. More like, she's swearing him one by one. I am now telling you people, Mikan doesn't like Natsume… at all. She loathes him. She despises him until he goes down to hell. **(Yes, an utter disappointment it is.)**

"Yes, I hear you swear, now, on with you…" Natsume snorted. Mikan's eyes shot a death glare at him. "You despicable blob…" she muttered. Then, Mikan leaned down to Youichi. "Sorry, but we have to go home now, Yo-chan" she said apologetically. Youichi frowned, which was pretty amusing. "Why are you leaving already?" he asked. Mikan rolled her eyes to Natsume who was standing lousily and bored with his arms crossed. She looked back at Youichi. "We're both tired now and we have to prepare for something" she said, smiling a bit. Youichi bowed his head in disappointment. "Aw…" he said.

Mikan ruffled his hair and grinned widely. "Don't worry; we'll be back sometime soon…" she said. "Let's say, after school. Is that okay?" Youichi's eyes sparkled with hope and nodded. "Yes!" he said. Mikan stood straight with a wide grin. "Well then, we'll be going now. See you soon, Yo-chan!" she said as she walked towards Natsume, still facing Youichi while waving her hand goodbye. Youichi waved back. "See you soon!" he said.

Mikan waved for the last time then turned around and walked away. A goofy smile was still plastered on her face. Natsume arched a brow. He was frantically amused at it. All he saw before was frowns, despise, hatred, loathe and death on her face. Now, a goofy smile, a wide grin and what's next? A friendly laugh? Hell must be rising, he thought. But then again, he never really knew her. So, she must not be really a bad person at all. In fact, she might be the exact opposite.

"Now you're smiling huh?" he suddenly blurted. Mikan didn't mind his 'moodiness' and instead, she kept smiling still. Natsume shook his head, never minding everything. And for the first time, a small smile curved on his lips. He held her hand, expecting she'd fight it. But to his fortune, Mikan clasped her fingers with him and swung it back and forth happily. She was out of character. Or is she not? Who knows…?

* * *

**Next Day… 8:40 a.m.**

* * *

Mikan already dressed herself for the morning. It was a Saturday. And she has to prepare for the prom that coming evening. It was the first prom she'd go to. But to her, it wasn't really that special. You know how prom nights could go. It might be a bad night. And as they say, the first time is the worst. But that might actually change…

Mikan came down the stairs and headed for the living room. She turned on the computer and waited for it to access on the internet. Silently, she stood up from her computer chair and headed towards the kitchen across the main hall of the house. She skipped her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge and got a chocolate bar. She tore the wrapper and ate portions of it then skipped back to the living room, and again, across the main hall. But something caught her eye that made her slip.

"Mother fuck—!!" Mikan screamed as she slipped her way to the floor, her butt first.

"Mikan, you didn't tell me you'd be having a guest this early morning!" her mother pouted at her. Mikan frowned at her mother. "I also don't know he'd be coming here!!!" she said, pointing madly at the person in the front door. "Is that how you treat your _boyfriend_, little girl?" the same deep, husky, masculine voice said. Mikan's patience snapped. "You are not my boyfriend!!" she shouted, still sitting on the floor. Yuka, gasped in disbelief. "Mikan," she called. "Stand up! That's not a proper way to greet a guest this early!" she said.

"But this is the way to only greet him! He's the jerk I was talking about yesterday!" Mikan said, still pointing at Natsume.

"Honey, it couldn't be that bad…" Yuka tilted her head to Natsume.

It was too good to be true. Yuka and Mikan are alike. But Mikan is more on the fighter type while Yuka is more on nice-girl type.

Natsume smirked. "Don't worry, Mrs. Sakura…" he started. "It's no problem for me. Mikan's just being shy…" he said. Then, he tilted his body to the side and gave a gentle smile at Mikan.

Mikan, on the other hand, puffed her cheeks and looked away. Then, not too long, she stood up and stomped towards the living room and sat down the computer chair. More like slumped down the computer chair. She grumbled down her chocolate bar and continued to open her Friendster account. Yuka lead Natsume to the living room and let him sit down where ever he wants. So, Natsume chose to sit down on the sofa behind Mikan. He watched her reply the comments of her friends. Then, he saw one comment that made him so furious.

_Tsubasa-darklight: 2/13/09 10:56 pm_

_Thanks for the add, Mi-chan! Hey, let's dance in the prom tomorrow night, what do you say? Hehehe, if yes, then I'll see you tomorrow night. Oh yeah, I'm sorry for leaving you out with Hyuuga. I can't do anything about him. I'm really sorry. Well, then, I'll see you at the prom. _

_-Tsubasa-darklight-_

Mikan opened Tsubasa's Friendster and commented him back:

_Demonic-Angel-Girl: 2/14/09 8:50 am_

_You're most likely welcome, senpai. Oh, so you wanna dance huh? Okay then, let's dance later on!_

_It's okay. I know you don't want both of us to be in trouble. I forgive you, senpai. If I was you, I'd do the same ^^ … _

_Well, I'll see you at the prom._

_Demonic-Angel-Girl_

That was really interesting, isn't it? What's more interesting is Natsume's reaction. He was more than furious. It was indescribable. It looks like he was about to break the computer to pieces. It was priceless. Indeed, he was hot headed but, this one's different. No one ever saw him get so furious on a single comment on a single website before… not even his best friend!

Back to the story, Mikan opened her Yahoo! Messenger account. And after a few moments, an offline message popped out. It read:

_Tsubasa Andou: Hey Mikan! Good evening! If you open your y.m, let's chat ok? I'll be waiting! I can't wait!_

It was simple but sweet. And Tsubasa was true to his words…

"Whoa! Senpai's already online!" she exclaimed. Mikan clicked on Tsubasa's name.

_Mikan Sakura: Senpai!!!_

_Tsubasa Andou: Oh, hey, Mi-chan!_

_Mikan Sakura: Sorry if I wasn't online yesterday…_

_Tsubasa Andou: It's okay…_

_Tsubasa Andou: I said I'd wait for you, didn't I?_

_Mikan Sakura: And you fulfilled it…_

_Mikan Sakura: You're such a good friend, senpai!_

_Tsubasa Andou: I am??_

_Mikan Sakura: Of course! _

_Tsubasa Andou: :D Yay!!_

_Tsubasa Andou: Have you brought your prom clothes?_

_Mikan Sakura: Yeah, Thanks to Hyuuga…_

_Mikan Sakura: And speaking of which, he's here in my house this early in the morning! What is he? Security!?_

_Tsubasa Andou: Well, that's how protective someone can get… or how 'sweet' they can get…_

_Mikan Sakura: Sweet? Pardon me, but that's not sweet at all…_

_Tsubasa Andou: Why not?_

_Mikan Sakura: Obviously, he's being a jerk since yesterday…_

_Tsubasa Andou: -Sweat drop- it can't be that bad…_

_Mikan Sakura: ….It is worse than bad…_

She was cut off when her mom called her. "Mikan, come eat breakfast now! Please tell Natsume-kun to eat with us for breakfast!" Yuka said. Mikan grunted, annoyed. "Do I have to?" she asked herself. Then, she turned around and looked at Natsume with an annoyed expression. She stood up. "Oi, Hyuuga, my mom says she wants you to eat with us" Mikan sighed as she rolled her eyes with annoyance. Natsume looked at her with a stoic expression. "I heard your mom. No need to tell me…"

'_Is he trying to piss me off!?' _she thought, almost pissed off to hell.

Natsume stood up and went on ahead to the kitchen followed by the pissed-off Mikan. Yuka sat in the middle while Mikan and Natsume sat down, opposite of each other. Mikan hated seeing his face so she faced down the whole time when they were eating.

* * *

**Night Time… 7:38 pm**

**(Play Same Girl by Usher and R. Kelly)**

* * *

It's almost time for the prom. Mikan and Natsume got dressed. Natsume waited downstairs in the main lobby. He was wearing a white polo and a black tux overlaid with a blue and gold striped necktie. Yuka kept him company and gave him a tray of delicious home-made cookies and a glass of Pepsi Max. They talked about some topics about Mikan and Natsume himself. Mikan was still upstairs since she took a bath before putting on her prom clothes. But before that, let's see what Yuka and Natsume are talking about…

Yuka sat on the single couch opposite of Natsume. She placed down the tray of cookies on the circular glass table and placed down the glasses of Pepsi Max as well. Natsume took one glass. "Thank you, Mrs. Sakura" he said politely then sipped from the glass.

Yuka smiled sweetly. The same smile Natsume saw when he was with Mikan in the amusement park. "You're welcome, Natsume-kun" she said. She took one glass as well and sipped from it. Then she asked Natsume. "Natsume-kun," He looked at her. "Are you really Mikan's boyfriend??" she asked innocently.

Silence took over. Then, Natsume spoke. "Not _yet, _Mrs. Sakura" he said.

Yuka sighed. "Oh…" she said, a bit _disappointed_.

Natsume got a piece of circular cookie with chocolate spiral at the middle. He bit a portion of it. It tasted delicious. "Delicious cookies… never had anything like this at home…" he suddenly said.

Yuka smiled. "Why thank you. Eat as much as you want. I'm sure Mikan will take her time in picking her clothes since this is her first time in coming to proms." She said.

Natsume looked at her. "I see…" he just said. "But why was she always alone and doesn't have any friends in school?" he asked. "Everyone teases her for being a loner and an outcast for not having any friends at all since as long as I can remember…"

Yuka looked down on her lap. "Well, you see, she's having a hard time coping up with other people. And she hates it when someone close to her gets nosy and noisy" she said.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "No wonder…" he said.

"But, there's another reason for that." Yuka suddenly said. Natsume looked at her with curiosity. "Mikan doesn't anyone close to her get hurt. That's why she's being stubborn and lets herself being alone. She doesn't want and let anyone become close to her because she thinks she might hurt them and make them sad"

Natsume blinked once. "I see…" he looked at the glass of Pepsi Max in his grasp.

"Mom, I'm done!" Mikan suddenly said loudly coming from the stairs. Yuka stood up immediately and came and stepped forward to the stairs. There were footsteps heard. Soon enough, Mikan's feet was seen then she stopped at the middle of the staircase. Yuka's eyes sparkled. "Honey, you look gorgeous!" she said happily.

Mikan's hair was let down with curls at the end of her hair and a portion of her hair was tied at the back of her head, forming a small ponytail. She wore light make up on and on her ears hang teardrop like shape with the colour of crystal blue. On her neck hang a long silver necklace with a crystal pendant. Her dress was only up a few inches below her knees. It was a creamy white coloured turtle neck. The bottom part of the dress was glistening. She wore 4 inch high-heeled white crossed sandals. But of course, don't forget she put lip gloss on her lips. This time, orange flavour. And God, how gorgeous she was. If Natsume could just shout hallelujah that time, he'd do it. He was gaping at her. He scanned her up and down.

"Oi, Hyuuga" Mikan made him snap back to reality. Natsume arched his brow. "What?" he asked.

Mikan frowned. "How do I look?" she asked.

That was one question he couldn't answer. He can't tell her she looks drop-dead gorgeous. That would be out of his league. "Not bad…" he just said. Mikan's eyebrow twitched. "…Not bad huh…" she growled to herself. She came down the stairs with her Guess brand hand bag.

Yuka hugged her. "Have a great night, Mikan" she said. Mikan nodded. "Make sure you call me before you go home" Yuka smiled as she pulled away from Mikan.

Mikan nodded at her mother. "Yes mom." She said, smiling a bit.

Yuka faced Natsume. "Please take care of Mikan for me for the rest of the night" she said. Natsume nodded. "I will…"

Mikan narrowed her eyes at Natsume. _'Like I'd buy that….'_ She thought.

"Oi, let's go, little girl…" Natsume lend his arm for her. Mikan grasped her hand around his arm and waved to her mother goodbye. "Goodnight mom. Don't bother waiting for me if I come home late" Mikan said while giving glares at Natsume. She knew he'll keep her until he wants her to leave.

"Sure sweetie~! Have fun~!" Yuka smiled at her daughter for the last time. Mikan and Natsume turned around and left.

"Oh my fucking---" Mikan's jaw dropped. She saw a limousine. The driver was waiting outside the car, ready to open the door for the both of them. Natsume smirked. "Come on, I don't have all night for you to shut your mouth, you know" he said teasingly.

Mikan shot glare daggers at him. "Yeah, yeah just shut up!" she said. Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get inside…" he said, pulling Mikan towards the limo. The driver opened the door for them. The two of them got inside. Mikan crossed both of her legs and arms angrily. The engine started. And soon, they were on their way to their school.

'_Hyuuga, I really hate you!'_

'_Sakura, I hope you give me a chance…'_

* * *

**Prom…**

**(Booty Music by Git Fresh)**

* * *

"Mi-chan~!!!!!!" Tsubasa called loudly and happily to Mikan as soon as he saw her step in the front door of the school's gymnasium. Mikan raised her hand high up and waved it. "Senpai~!!!" she also called. This got Natsume annoyed. Isn't it supposed to be his and Mikan's night? Not _theirs_?

Tsubasa came running towards them. He was wearing a white tux with cobalt blue necktie. "Mi-chan!" he called again. He stopped running and grinned widely. "Hey, what's up?" he asked _her_. It was like he was ignoring Natsume and had his own little world for him and Mikan only. Natsume felt ignored so; he spoke between their friendly conversations. "Will you two stop flirting already?" he said loudly and annoyed. Mikan frowned at him. "You're being a kill joy now… I'm only talking to Tsubasa-senpai. You can also flirt with your girl-toys over there" she pointed at the buffet table where there were a lot of girls in fancy dresses.

Natsume shook his head in hesitant. "No thanks…" he said as stoically as ever. Though, he glared at the group of women gaping at the whole of him as if they have never seen male specie such as him before—which was true, in fact— that he wanted to burn them down to the ground. Couldn't they take their eyes off of him even just for a night or two? He thought in stress.

"Fuck the world…" he muttered under his breath.

"Don't curse the world for your problems, Hyuuga" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"And don't tell me what to do…" Natsume snapped at her. Mikan's expression turned sour. She was losing the word battle with him. She hated hit. "Whatever…" she said, annoyed then dragged Tsubasa to the dance floor. "We're dancing!" she said, half shouting.

Tsubasa, on the other hand, was trembling anxiously. "I…I'm not sure that we should be doing this…" he said. Then, he saw Natsume glaring at him… BIG TIME. Why? That night was special. It was supposed to be for the both of them only. Just to be close to one another. But a certain someone broke that dream. And unlucky Tsubasa had to face the hardship… poor guy.

But to both of the men's fortune…

"Tsubasa! We need you!" A guy the same age as Tsubasa called for him across the room. It was a good thing that he was able to shout so loud and the Tsubasa was able to hear it. Tsubasa half smile and half frowned "Well, I have to go. Maybe later… I'll see you" he said and kissed her hand then ran away. Mikan gave a scowl on her face. _'Darn…' _she thought. And with that, she sighed exasperatedly. Then, to her surprise, Natsume was in front of her, holding out his hand to her—he's asking her for a dance.

* * *

**(I Drive Myself Crazy by N'Sync)**

* * *

Mikan stared at his hand, as if she was as dumb as a dog trying to suck the information its master is telling it to do. Natsume sighed, "May I have this dance with you?" he asked a nice manner. Mikan looked at him through her lashes, still facing down to his palm. She took it, hesitating at first but then, she took it. The two of them walked a bit into the crowd. Natsume placed his hand to her waist while the other clasped with her hand. Mikan placed her hand on his broad shoulder. Natsume pulled her a bit towards him, making body contact close. It was a slow dance. They danced with the rhythm. Mikan looked down at their feet, afraid that she might step on him. But somehow, she got used to the rhythm and managed to dance without looking at their feet. It was then the time when she glanced up to meet his gaze. They made eye contact. Then moments after, Mikan broke the gaze, blushing a few shades of red.

Why is she blushing over a met gaze with him? She asked herself. Has she gone mad? Mikan asked to herself again. No—she shook her head in hesitant—she shouldn't fall for him! But when she tried to look at him, he was staring at her… still. Mikan stiffened a bit. His usual cold, dark eyes seemed to have softened and warm when she locked gazes with him. She felt as if she wanted him to be close to her—as friends or best of friends. Having taken pity for him, she locked gazes with him again. Trying to start off a topic, she thought of things he might be interested in. But she stayed off the topic about the women he had encountered. It would be disgusting, she thought. She'll be ruining his privacy for that matter. So, she tried to think of a topic that the both of them could relate. But nothing in her mind came to be a perfect start-off question. But not coming into her mind, Natsume asked her a question as a start-off topic.

"What sort of music do you like?" he asked.

That was **random.**

Mikan rolled her eyes to anywhere she can look. She thought she lost her ability to speak. "I…" she started. "I would like hip hop, electric, pop, RnB" she said. Then, she followed a question. "What's your favourite food?"

"Takoyaki, Tempura, Roasted ribs and more…" he answered plainly, as if he wasn't interested to answer her question. Mikan just lowered her head and frowned a bit. _'So much for asking' _she thought to herself.

Then suddenly, the hostess stood on the stage. "Before we proceed to the rest of the party, let us play a game of 'Kiss in the Dark'." She said. Everyone paid their attention to her, especially the girls. "As I count to three, you get ready to run and kiss your loved one, either far or near from you as soon as the lights go out. After 10 seconds, the light will be lit up again. Ready?" she asked, winking at her fellow students. They nodded, at least the girls did. "Well, I wish you luck for finding him or her." The hostess smiled then counted 1 to 3.

**Snap**

The lights went out. The girls were screaming and the stampedes of girls were heard. After a flash of 10 seconds, the light went on. Everyone was horror-stricken. Especially the girls who were the fans of a certain Natsume Hyuuga. They kissed the wrong person meanwhile…

'_Oh my god…'_ Mikan thought in horror. _'Not this ridiculous kiss again!' _she thought madly.

A stiffened, shock and terrified Mikan lay on top of a certain stoic yet surprised Natsume. She pushed herself away from him and stood up. She trembled as the stares of the fan girls on her were on total rage. All she could do was run. Running away from them was the only way. Her feet took her anywhere but the gymnasium. Unknown to her, Natsume followed her everywhere until she halted in the school main hallway. She sat down, tired from all the running. Her heart bumped faster as she tried to catch her breath. Mikan lifted her hands to her chest and inhaled deeply and exhaled. Natsume walked towards her, his steps echoing the hallway. He halted beside her and sat down as well.

"Humiliation…" she mumbled. Natsume tilted his head a bit to face her. Mikan slumped her head down to her knees and started sobbing. "I never wanted this." She said. "All I wanted was a change and nothing more but why…WHY do I have to deserve this?" Mikan asked with no control over her body. Natsume sighed. He took off his black coat and put it around Mikan's shoulder for warmth. The two of them remained silent until Mikan rested her head on his shoulders, tired and sleepy. "I… want to go home…" she said softly. He should comfort her, Natsume thought to himself. So, he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. "Don't worry about it too much…" he whispered to her. Mikan nodded a bit and fell asleep.

* * *

**Monday… School…**

* * *

Natsume entered school with Mikan. His hands intertwined with hers. But Mikan didn't hesitated. It was like that she was getting used with the new routine now. But it was bad for the fan girls of Natsume. Especially Sumire. She was burning with rage and jealousy. How come Natsume hasn't held her hands like the way he did with Mikan? These thoughts raced inside her mind. And there was a time she thought that Natsume didn't really like her but she quickly snapped out of the thought. Hostility, pride, envy, jealousy and lust all mixed up together in one person's emotion. When Natsume and Mikan did that for days, Sumire planned to have Mikan beaten up in the football field after classes. So, she wrote a handwritten letter. Inside it was an invitation to come to the field and Sumire pretended Natsume was the one who sent her the letter. She was sure she'll get Mikan on her knees, begging for her mercy. So, she thought of executing the plan the next day….

Mikan walked towards her classroom. Natsume was separated because he has some other class. This somehow made her feel uneasy without him with her. She couldn't concentrate in class until she felt paper material under her desk. It was folded into two. She flipped the front up and read it. Sumire snickered evilly at Mikan's back. She was sure to get revenge on her now.

So, after classes, Mikan walked into the football field and waited for Natsume to come but instead, cheerleaders with baseball bats came. Sumire walked in with her hands on her hips. Feeling revenge in the air, she made her little speech.

"You are something, Sakura…" she spat. "You took Natsume away from me"

Mikan frowned. "I suppose you sent me the letter…" she said.

Sumire smirked. "Yes. And apparently, I have gotten my victim in my cage now. All I have to do is to get rid of you…" she shot at her.

Mikan growled. "Darn it," she said to herself in a whisper.

Sumire gave the order to attack. "Come on girls. Show her no mercy!" she ordered. Then, her cheerleaders ran towards Mikan and hit her with their bats anywhere they could hit her.

Mikan screamed in pain as she received several hits at a time. "Ah!!!" she shouted loudly. "Stop it, you idiots!!!" she shouted at them. But Sumire watched her with a winning smirk.

With Mikan, she took all her strength and shouted as loud as she could. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!" then she fell on the ground with bruises, blood and scratches. There were wounds everywhere in his body. She could barely stand up from the pain but she stayed conscious but couldn't move. Mikan let her head drop down to the small grass growing on the field. She panted for air. Sumire and her girls surrounded her with evil smiles on their faces. They were about to hit her when someone pushed them away. Mikan blinked her eyes a few times. She was almost crying to tears. Until her knight-in-shining-armour came to her rescue.

"Are you all right, idiot?" he asked. Mikan barely nodded and let out a sigh and closed her eyes. It was Natsume, she thought in relief. He saved her. Natsume carried her to his strong arms. The girls scattered away. They knew what would happen if Natsume was mad. But Sumire didn't bother running and instead, tried to stop him and Mikan leaving the field.

"She tricked you Natsume!" Sumire told him. "She is a bitch! A cold-hearted, no-good—" before she could even continue her adjective punctures about Mikan, Natsume cut her off.

"Call her that again," he stated as he gave her a dry, fiery glare. "I will slit your throat before you even repeat the words…" he said, literally meaning what he said. For hell, he could kill the mad woman right now. But he couldn't. All he cared about was Mikan and her wounds and nothing more. So, he left a dumbfounded Sumire in the field and walked to the parking lot and laid Mikan at the back seat of his red Ferrari. He drove off to his mansion and ordered the maids to get clean clothes and get the first aid kit for him. He carried Mikan to her room and laid her on the bed. She was unconscious. Then, not too long, a maid came with the first aid kit and gave it to Natsume and left.

Natsume brushed off Mikan's brown locks from her face and started cleaning it with cotton and alcohol. Then, he treated her wounds carefully. After that, he told two maids to change her clothes so he could take a hot shower. The maids did as they were told and changed Mikan's dirty and ragged clothes to a pink silk nightgown. The maids went away as soon as they were finished. Natsume came out of his bathroom wearing only a towel around his hips. He had another towel and used it to dry his wet, messy raven hair. He dressed into his boxers and sat on the bed. He fixed Mikan's position to his side then lay down beside her. He made her face his well-built body as she snuggled her head on to his hard, muscular chest. He turned off the bedside lamp and hugged Mikan's petite body and slumbered himself, treasuring the night with her alone. Him. Just him getting close to _her._

**To Be Continued**

**Bloody: Crappy huh?**

**Tsubasa: Not really…**

**Mikan: You guys are still awake?**

**Bloody: And you're still awake?**

**Mikan: I couldn't sleep…**

**Tsubasa: It's already bloody 3 am in the morning, for Pete's heavenly sake.**

**Bloody: I know and I wanted to finish this story earlier but I couldn't. I was reading 'A Knight In Shining Armour' by Jude Deveraux. It was so inspiring but anyways, I'm damn sleepy.**

**Natsume: That's bad for your health…**

**Bloody: Since when did you start caring?**

**Natsume: On second thought, do what you want….**

**Mikan: The nerve of you…**

**Tsubasa: Well, anyways, we have to sleep. Good night…or morning?**


	5. Living with Natsume

**

* * *

**

I want other people's point of views on me to change. Then one day, my mom gives me something. What could a Lip gloss do? Would it change them or is it just a day dream fantasy? Well, only way to find out is to try it on right? But what did this lip gloss do to me to deserve this hell of a life?

**Bloody: Yes, so, I'm back…aren't I?**

**Mikan: Yeah. And while you were gone, you were reading some of Jude Deveraux's books, am I right?**

**Bloody: -nods- yeap! And two of them. Say ' Knight in Shining Armour' and 'Velvet Angel'. God, Nicholas Stafford (Knight in Shining Armour) and Miles Montgomery (Velvet Angel) reminds me of Natsume for some oddly and weird reason…**

**Mikan: -Reads the books bloody mentioned- Oh~! Miles is handsome and so as Nicholas. Popular…though, both a womanizer but they're faithful to their wives… or so-called for Nicholas.**

**Bloody: Yeah… too bad Nicholas can't go back with Dougless to the future and marry her but instead, Dougless met a man that looks like Nicholas. So, indirectly saying, that man Dougless met—Reed Colin Stanford—has Nicholas' soul~!! So, it counts as they got together, right?**

**Mikan: I guess so… I heard you cracked up while reading Velvet Angel.**

**Bloody: Yeah, I did. The last few pages were hilarious. Ahahaha, Judith intoned from the bible; Bronwyn in Gaelic; Elizabeth using a soldier's language and Alyx, god, she's using her magnificent voice to shake the stones. Those women are the Montgomery brothers' wives. Miles to Elizabeth; Gavin to Judith; Raine to Alyx and Stephen to Bronwyn. Aahahaha!!**

**Mikan: Wow, now I'm interested.**

**Bloody: No can do. There are adult contents. If I make this a fanfiction, I'll make it M rated.**

**Mikan: I lost appetite…never mind… -sweat drop-**

**Tsubasa: Cut the cheese for now. Disclaiming time!**

**Natsume: I agree with this freak for once…but never will again…**

**Tsubasa: Bloody doesn't own Gakuen Alice from manga to anime. She owns plots and OOC's of this story.**

**Natsume: All rights reserved 2009; bloodyraven.13 ….**

**

* * *

**

-_- Bloodyraven.13 -_-

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V. -_-**

_Mmh… comfy… _

I lifted my arms and stirred my body to the other direction and hugged something that was oddly **hard.** Could a pillow be hard? Who cares… it's smooth anyways and it smells incredibly good! I wonder what kind of pillow is this. I want to buy one of these. **(It's called a human pillow, Mikan) **I snuggled my head to the good-smelling pillow and inhaled its scent. I raised my leg and put it atop the pillow. I nibbled on the pillow and rubbed my cheeks against it. It feels so smooth that rubbing my skin against it feels so good. I suddenly felt something run up across my long, slender, flawless leg that was atop the pillow I'm currently hugging. Then, it caressed my slender curve of my waist. The thing was smooth and soft and warm too. I grunted. It felt pretty uneasy. So, I slowly opened my eyes, my lashes fluttering to adjust to the light inside the room. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that there was a mocha coloured 'thing' in front of me and it was inflating and then had bumps again and again as if it was breathing. Wait, what if it _is _breathing? This is getting suspicious, I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes upward slowly and saw half opened crimson orbs looking at me directly with a slight curve forming on _its _lips.

Wait a minute! This is no '_thing'. _This is a human!

A living, breathing _HUMAN._

And this room. This isn't mine! It looks 3 times larger than my room and the things and the furniture looks expensive too. Definitely not mine. Oh, I hope my knight in shining armour got me from the demon and drew his sword at him. And probably wanted to kill him for what he has done to me and brought me here to his expensive-looking place! Oh, I hope I'll get to—

"Had you had a goodnight's sleep…" a familiar, annoying, husky voice told me. "…Strawberries?"

I gaped at the person's face. I was immobile. I couldn't move at all. Merely flinching, I laid there, gaping at that lad's face. Don't even wonder. It's the demon himself—Natsume Hyuuga. If this is a nightmare, _let it end!_ **PLEASE**!! If this is reality, _kill me_… This is bad… _very _bad. This could be the worst day of my life. For hell it is! He just looked at me with those same cold eyes he has. His arm supporting his head. His hair was as messy as ever. His velvet bangs swayed back down to his face. His eyes blinking slowly, still looking at me. And lastly, I flinched. Thank God I can finally move! And how I wish that this 'statue' here will move away from me.

"H-Hyuuga…" I stammered. A cocky smirk formed on his face.

He shook his head, still smirking. "You were _pretty _**wild **last night" he started. Wait what? W-wild? WHAT IS HE IMPLYING!?

"W-what!?" I said, almost shouting in horror. "We did _it!!?!_ You bastard!! What did you do to me!?!! Tell me what happened or I'll screw you!!" I shouted at his face.

His expression turned into a scowl. "I didn't say we had sex, you idiot. I was going to say you were tossing and turning again and again and I didn't get the rest I needed, stupid" he said in a cold tone.

I was going to open my mouth again for another scolding but I realized that he said that we didn't have sex that night. So, I calmed myself down and sighed. Then, I sat up and looked at him. He still laid down the bed. I examined the room. _'I bet this room is for him…' _I thought to myself. I stood up and went to the standing mirror on one corner and looked at myself. I was practically covered with bruises, cuts, scratches and other wounds. But they're covered with bandages. I guess Hyuuga did this. And I'm wearing a pink silk nightgown. And again, maybe he did this. I turned to him with a smile. Maybe I should thank him. After all, he helped me. He became my knight-in-shining-armour and saved me from the evil witch, Sumire.

"What?" he asked with a hint of suspiciousness in his voice.

"I just wanna thank you, that's all" I said to him. He remained silent so, I continued. "You saved me from your evil witch of a girlfriend wannabe…" I rolled my eyes as I laughed a bit. He made a soft chuckle. "That's what she gets from messing up with someone I cared" he said. I blinked at him. Whoa, did I hear it right? _He cared for me?_ I thought, assuring myself. I see him sit up, leaning on his elbow on his pillow. When I didn't speak, he started a new topic. "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower…" he said and stood up. He was only wearing white, below knee shorts. I just gave a silent reply as he got his cream white towel and went inside his—I guess—private bathroom. While I just walked around his room and I wouldn't dare go out this place. His room was big… _very big. _Tall ceiling with tall windows too. Damn. Is he living in a castle like in those fairytale books? Just look at the curtains—which you can't though. I went near one tall window and looked outside. It was transparently clear. No dirt at all. I wiped my index finger on the window frame and looked at my finger. "No dirt…" I said to myself.

Well, If you want to know what the room looks like, I'll tell you; The room has two chandeliers hanging down the high ceiling; The windows, as I've said, is tall with red silk curtains with flowers embroidered on it; Looking down, there's a big, white, fur carpet—half of it under the king sized bed which has four bed posts with white semi-transparent curtain-like cloth hanging down the top of the bed posts; to the right of the bed is a big Sony Flat-screen; A mini fridge to its left and to the left of the mini fridge near it is another door. It was coloured white with golden designs and a gold door knob. And to the left of the bed is the bedside table and on top of it is the bedside lamp; straight ahead is the door where Natsume came in. It has the same colour as the other door I mentioned with same designs and design colour. I forgot to mention that just in front of the bed to the wall is where an antique oak wardrobe is standing. To its left is the standing mirror and to its (mirror) left is the study table with books of different kinds. Well, let's see what more is there to this room. I walked to the right where there's still space that I haven't seen yet. When I took a peek, I saw a set of black leather sofas with a glass table at the middle and to the right corner is a DVD case with mix of music CD's I think because beside the DVD case are tall surround sound speakers. Another door plastered on a corner –I wonder what it is. And one more detail is that his room's wallpaper is coloured cream white with some unique marble designs. The floor is brown marble tiled.

_There's only one thing I'll say…_

This dude is stinking rich. I know he's rich but, I never expected that he'll be richer than I imagine…

I sat down back at the bed and stared at the room. "This room's really big…" I said to myself.

"Having fun looking at my room?" I almost jumped out of the bed. Hell, I was startled. I didn't even sense Hyuuga closing the door behind him. I released the breath I held in. "Well, no. Just checking it out. It's bigger than I've imagined" I just said while looking up at the high ceiling. I felt him walking past me and sat down the bed. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and another towel he used to rub his hair with. I remained looking up at the ceiling. "So you imagined what my room looks like huh?" he suddenly spoke. I felt my face redden. "Err… Well, I, uh, I just imagined it since before I met you, I was all 'big room, whatever'… but now I realized it was bigger than I imagined…" I said, stammering. I felt his presence. He walked behind me where the antique oak wardrobe was. I hear the soft sound of his movements. Taking off the top from the hanger and took his pants or something.

"You can look now…" he said to me. I turned my head with caution. HE MIGHT BE PLAYING WITH ME AS YOU MIGHT KNOW.

"No need to be cautious, you idiot." _What the hell? _"I put on my pants and shirt, as for you to know…"

_Is he trying to piss me off?..._

I turned around with no hesitation and glared at him as if I was trying to burn a whole through that egotistic head of his. "Chill, woman…" he suddenly said that made me stop from glaring. "Don't burn a hole through my face…" he continued. I growled at him. Hell, I was more than annoyed!

"Yeah, whatever… your Adonis of a face won't make me stop burning you holes…" I said coldly as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Try me…" he said with a wide smirk plastered on his face.

I know that tone. He's going to make me fight him. I'm not in the mood to fight right now. I'm too lazy to do it... or at least too pissed to do it. Look people, I'm not the type of person you can rely on with big responsibilities. I'm not a good leader. I wouldn't even care what will happen to other people then care less about myself. I know. I'm a goner in school. But surprisingly, I still stayed and continue to study my already-bleeding brain off. Of course, I can manage education. What I cannot withstand are the skanks and their jocks. Especially the living demonic Adonis here. But somehow, I'm now capable of handling myself around him as if his teasing to me is now useless. Like it's already a daily routine of some sort. At least I handle my temper better now… unlike before…

"Yeah, sure, maybe some other time…" I said, bored. Damn, it's breakfast time, doesn't he know that? Or does he not eat breakfast?... Nah, he's filthy rich! How could he not eat breakfast!? Oh well, might as well make him annoyed so I can eat or something. But before that…

"Hyuuga," I called. He looked at me dully. "Do you have women's clothes here?" I asked.

He grunted. "Your mom said she'll be going to somewhere for a few weeks and left you in my care under this manor…"

Wait… what? My mom… **SHE WHAT!!?!**

I grabbed Hyuuga's shirt on the collar and gripped at it—hard. "What did you do!? Are you _lying _to me!?" I asked, out of my mind.

"I did nothing. It was your mom who called me and told me that she'll leave you to my care and she said nothing after that. I was going to ask her where she was going because I don't want to take care of someone so annoying in the first place." He answered plainly. No emotions at all. Not even a hint of fear or anything. I loosened my grip on him. "So where are my clothes?" I asked, changing the topic.

_My mom will be getting more than a scolding once she comes back from where she'll be going… _I thought.

"It's in the guest's room. I let my servants put your suit cases there…" he said coolly. "You may go now…" That was incredibly weird. What knocked his head off? His words are suddenly formal and it creeps me out. Oh never mind. I stretched my body. "Well, anyways, thanks. I'll just change clothes." I said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs in the dining room. Just ask the servants where I am and they'll lead you to me…" he said as a reply.

"Alright. Where is the guest room by the way?" I asked innocently. If his room is big, I wouldn't dare imagine how big the whole mansion is.

Hyuuga walked ahead towards the other door across the room. "Oh so that's where the exit was…" I said to myself, not louder than a whisper.

"Come. Follow me" he said with no emotions at all. I walked behind him and followed him to the corridor maze. So many doors, I might add. I wasn't kidding when I said 'corridor maze'. Lots of corners to turn to. It must've taken a while for the maids and other servants to memorize their way in this mansion. After a minute or two, we arrived at the guest room. He left me standing in front of the door without a word. Talk about manner…

"Tch…" I said with annoyance then entered the guestroom.

* * *

**Fast Forward…**

* * *

_Hell… _**Where the hell is the dining room!?!!**

I saw a servant pass by. I stormed towards that servant like I was a missile. I almost tripped while I was running too. I get too clumsy these days. What in the world is the matter with me? I tapped the servant's back. It was a person with long blond hair tied in a low ponytail. I tilted to my head to the side to see the servant's face. Maybe it's a guy. The servant's wearing a man servant's uniform. Anyhow, the servant turned around.

**(Enter Girlfriend by N'Sync featuring Nelly/Single Ladies by Beyoncè)**

_Oh. My. Word._

It's a man! And a good-looking one at that! Other than having a long blond hair tied in a low ponytail, he has nonchalant yet soft-looking pair of emerald orbs. Lord, his black vest overlain on his long sleeved polo with matching black trousers and shiny, black leather shoes makes him look drop-dead gorgeous. His hair complementing his handsome facial features. I wonder who he is…

"Um, excuse me…" I said, a bit apologetically. "May I know where the dining room is?" I asked politely. I tried myself too look as innocent as possible. But even though I won't make myself look innocent, I still am innocent around this god-who-knows what's in this mansion!

"Oh, you're Miss Mikan Sakura, I presume?" he arched his brows, his eyes still having its soft look in it.

I nodded in reply. "Yes, I am"

"Master Hyuuga has told me to show you around the house after you finish changing clothes." He said nonchalantly yet nicely. "May I introduce myself," he started another topic. Wow. Talk about formal much? "My name is Ishida Kirisaki. I'm Master Hyuuga's personal male servant" he said.

"Male servant?" I asked absentmindedly. Well, I guess Hyuuga-demon has a 'personal female servant'. Or more like a prostitute. Pfft… typical!

"Yes." He said plainly. Then he stepped aside and offered me that he'll show me the way around the Hyuuga manor. This will be interesting. I wonder what kind of mansion this 'demon' has. Kirisaki-san leads the way around the mansion and told me some facts about that house. Like the house was originally only a normal house then the Hyuuga family got rich and renovated the house and turned it into a mansion. Kirisaki-san said more about it. The demon's parents gave the mansion to him and decided to build their own house somewhere in America and left their demonic son alone here in Japan. Poor demon must be alone all this time. I wonder how he lives with no one to talk to. With no family members around…

"Sakura-san, we're here in the dining room now."

I turned my head to Kirisaki-san and asked him one random question; "How old are you?"

_That was stupid…_

Kirisaki-san just smiled. _God, he looks like an angel sent from above! _I thought to myself. Then, he spoke, his emerald coloured eyes glistening a bit. "I'm 17 years old, Sakura-san" he said. My eyes widened with delight. "Oh~! So you're only 1 year older than us, Kirisaki-senpai" I said with a smile on my face. Just as old as Tsubasa-senpai… I wonder if Kirisaki-senpai knows him. I even wonder if Kirisaki-senpai goes to the same school as us…

"Ne, senpai, can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded silently. "Do you study in the same school as us?"

"Yes. Why do you ask, Sakura-san?" he asked back.

"Well, do you know Tsubasa Andou??" I asked him. He smiled. "Yes. He's my best friend" he said.

"Oh wow~! Really~?" I asked, my eyes sparkling with excitement.

He gave a curt nod. "By the way, you can just call me Kirisaki. No need to call me Kirisaki-senpai or Kirisaki-san" he said with a small smile.

"Okay then~" I smiled back. "You can just call me Mikan. No need to be formal" I said. He just nodded. "Well, Master Hyuuga is waiting inside. I must go now. I have a lot of things to do" Kirisaki said to me then left. I entered the dining hall. It was huge. Tall ceiling with 3 chandeliers hanging down. Tall glass windows with golden yellow silk curtains open. Red silk embroidered in a design of flowers. In the middle was a long wooden 20-seater table painted with the rich colour of brown and at the left is a human sized fireplace. And standing beside it are silver metal armours. Above the fireplace is a big portrait of the Hyuuga family. At the right side of the room are more armours and replicas of paintings of famous painters. And at the middle of the right side of the room is a big oak double door. The floor is red marble tiled and the wallpaper is coloured maroon with angel designs. I looked at the far middle side of the table. I saw Hyuuga eating his breakfast. I walked towards him. He looked up at me while munching his food slowly. He gave a curt nod, meaning I should sit down beside him.

He swallowed his food. "What took you long?" he asked me with his usual cold tone.

"Kirisaki gave me a tour around the mansion." I answered plainly. A servant came in with a tray of delicious food and placed it down in front of me then left.

Hyuuga arched a brow. I gave him a questioning look. "What?"

He turned his head back to his plate of scrambled eggs, hotdog and bread with butter. He got the tea pitcher and poured down caramel tea on his cup. He got his cup and lifted it from its saucer. "Nothing…" he then said. Seriously, what is up his arse this early morning?

"Whatever…" I said. I took the silver fork and knife and cut the egg. We ate silently that time. No talking at all. I wonder why?

**

* * *

**

Fast Forward

* * *

"_Master Hyuuga, someone's outside the gate saying that you know him"_

That was odd. I didn't notice there were speakers all around the house. And my guess would be that the voice came from the control room. I looked at Hyuuga. He stared straight ahead. "Who is it?" he asked aloud.

"_A little boy with silver hair"_

Silver hair? Little boy? Wait, don't tell me it's—

"Bring him in the main hall" Hyuuga just said then walked again. My eyes widened like saucers. "Hyuuga, it's—" I got cut off. "I know it's him." He just said with his nonchalant look. I gave him a questioning look. "Then where are we going?" I asked. He just stared blankly straight and didn't say anything. So, I kept quiet. What is this demon planning? And what the hell is he doing?

Hyuuga turned from corner to corner and went straight. I just followed him. Then, he stopped in front of oak double doors and then opened it. It revealed the main hall. We just went around and around the freaking room maze? We used our energy just to walk around the freaking—ugh!! Whatever.

The main hall has white wallpaper and orange marble tiles. The wallpaper has pink, yellow and blue flowers as a design. There's a set of red leather sofa and at the middle is a rectangular glass table. Under it is a velvet fur carpet with animals embroidered on it. At each corner are metal suit armours and Hyuuga-demon's portrait at one side. Then, at the right side, there's a human sized fireplace. Above the fireplace stood Hyuuga-demon's pictures. We entered the room and a little boy caught my eye. It was definitely him. _Youichi…_

"Mama, papa~!" his voice rang in my head. Wait, what did he just say?

**(Bumping sound effects)**

"Ah!" I managed to let out a small shout. He hit like a missile! He may seem light but he's heavy. Ugh. My stomach hurts. And poker face here isn't even affected by the impact. He's still standing tall… like his damn arrogance. I looked down at Youichi. He wasn't letting go of us. I suppressed a smile. "Hey Youichi…" I said softly. He looked up at me. "How are you?" I asked. He gave a small smile. It was nice. "I'm fine. What about you and papa?" he asked. I twitched.

"Papa?" I asked. He gave a nod and looked at the demon beside me. And the demon himself looked down at this little angel. It's like heaven and hell colliding. I looked at Hyuuga. He remained as stoic as ever. Then he spoke; "I'm fine. And _your _mama is living with me" he said. Does he _have _to make it **worse!?** Come on! This demon is letting this little guy call us mama and papa!? _Tell me I'm dreaming…_

I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down. Youichi was pouting. "I missed you a lot…" he said with a finger in his mouth. I gave a small laugh. "Oh you did huh?" I smiled. He just gave a nod as a reply. He's so cute! He reminds me of Tsubasa-senpai all of a sudden. Oh well, what the heck. Hyuuga suddenly ruffled his hair. Did I just see him smile? Seriously, Hyuuga Natsume, the worst demon ever, smiling at a small kid!? Do my eyes deceive me? Damn…

"Don't worry, Youichi…" he suddenly said. I snapped back to reality. I looked at him with an unsure look. He smirked. I guess he felt me looking at him. "Kirisaki" He bolted that almost made me jump. Kirisaki entered the room. "Yes?" he asked. I stared at him. He smiled then looked at Hyuuga demon. I looked at Youichi. He tilted his head to the side cutely to see Kirisaki. "Do we have any children's clothes in the house?" demon asked. Kirisaki gave a nod and said, "Yes. Shall I get them?" he asked. Natsume turned to Kirisaki and lightly pushed Youichi to him. "Change his clothes. And make sure his clothes look good on a _small family outing…_" he said. My eyes widened. Did I hear that right? **Outing?** Oh no… he's not thinking of going out with me and Youichi does he!? Aaaahhh!! This day is going to be bad!!!

"Yes, Master Hyuuga" Kirisaki nodded and held Youichi's hand and went away with him and left us alone. I hear the door snap close. I let out on a rage. I completely lost my mind. "What the hell are you trying to do!?" I asked, hysterical. "Make the boy cheer up, what else?" He asked me back. I was going to say something but I stopped when his words echoed in my head. I blinked a few times then calmed myself down. I crossed my arms on top of my chest and tilted my head to the side. "Now what?" I asked. He looked at me square in the eyes. "We're going to change our clothes…" he said. My eyes struck open. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked. He gave a smirk. "The park, the mall, and the beach, anywhere…" he answered. This is getting really, _really _annoying.

"Crap…" I murmured.

Do we always have to go out? Does he even study? For God's sake, he's too _perfect_. Yeah, right. Like I'd buy that crap. My body still aches, for your information. Damn, that rendezvous with that stupid seaweed hair is annoying. I even thought it was Natsume Hyuuga himself. What am I kidding? Why would Hyuuga even write me a letter and not tell it to me directly? I'm so stupid for not realizing it!! Gah!! Curse Sumire and her barbies! I swear, someday, I'm gonna get my payback for that! This is why I don't want to get involved with rich people. Especially that bastard demon… damn he's-…he's-… oh never mind!

I sat down the couch nearest to me and crossed my right foot over my left thigh. I leaned my back and placed my hands behind my head. "I ain't going anywhere, you demon" I hissed. "And you can't make me" I added.

Tch, does he think he can get my ass moving with his commands? That's crap… Like he could order me around, I thought with sarcasm. Even if this is his _mansion,_ he doesn't own my life. And practically, my life is owned by no one but God himself and no one else. Ugh… I'm over reacting, aren't I? _sigh… _I'm kinda bored. Where's my mp4?

"Hey, I'm going to my room—or rather, the guest room." I stood up from the couch. "I'll just change my clothes and get my mp4 okay? I'll be back when I'm finished" I said. I walked passed beside him. And while I was walking seconds beside him, time seemed to slow down as he whispered something to me, still facing forward…

"…_Mikan…."_

I came in to a halt. My eyes a bit wide but I didn't look at him. It was the first time he called me by my first name. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and I retorted back to my usual expression and left. I don't know why but it felt like he wanted to say something to me; his call of me isn't finished. And it feels like I wanted to smile at him but I couldn't.

I sighed.

"You're dreaming, Mikan."

**

* * *

**

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Mikan went to the guest room upstairs with the guide of a female servant. Meanwhile, Natsume sat down the couch and crossed his feet over the edge of his knee and lifted one of his hands and laid his arms on top of the couch and rested his back. He was deep in thought that moment…Is he _madly _falling in love with her? He wasn't sure about it. But one thing's for sure—she makes him crazy in love. That **wasn't** in his vocabulary. But it **is **now. It was one crazy problem. He can't let other guys _touch _her and only he could touch her. He can't even let other guys talk to her or communicate with her. It's now official…

**He wants her.**

'_I can't get her out of my head…'_ he thought. _'She's like a drug to me now… toxic. Addicting…' _he added. He clutched on the couch. "…Darn it…" he mumbled. He got up and went to his room on the second floor and changed his clothes. Natsume opened his _closet_. It revealed a room with lots of expensive looking clothes. Each side with different occasional clothes, shoes, pants, shorts, pedals and different accessories. The floor had mocha coloured fur carpet with blue and yellow wallpaper. A set of four, white, leather chairs stood in the middle of the room. And at the middle of the set stood a round glass table with a vase on top of it. Natsume went to one side of the room and put on different clothes. After, he looked at himself in the mirror plastered on one cabinet door. He scanned himself. He was satisfied of wearing a white tank top with a gray jacket over lain, Black, white and gray military designed cargo pants for men with two chain belts hanging on both of his sides, white Converse shoes with black shoe lace, White wrist band with the logo of Nike coloured red, black choker and white cap with a blue "Tribal" written on it.

Natsume came out of his 'closet' and went out of his room and headed to the living room. He sat down and told a maid to bring him some lemon juice. The maid bowed to him before going to the kitchen to get his lemon juice. Natsume sat back and got himself a Playboy Magazine. As he scanned through the pages, the maid returned with a glass of lemon juice on a tray. Natsume raised his head to the maid. "Where's the child and Sakura?" he asked. The maid blinked twice before answering, "Sir, they are still dressing." She answered. Natsume grunted in frustration. "Tell them to hurry up" he ordered. The maid bowed "Yes, master" then she left. Natsume sat back again and got his glass of lemon juice.

Soon, he heard footsteps approaching him. He tilted his head a bit and saw Kirisaki with Youichi holding his hand and Mikan with an annoyed look on her face. Natsume then twisted his body a bit to see them clearly. And to see Mikan's annoyed face clearly. "Took you guys long…" Natsume said plainly. A vein popped on Mikan's temple. "Why you vain, selfish, ignorant, prideful peacock!" she snapped. "Just because you finished dressing doesn't mean we're also finished!" Natsume and the others stared at her. They got lost in silence. Natsume didn't know what to retort. Then, someone had the guts to speak…

"Mom's right, dad…" Youichi tilted his head cutely. Mikan twitched in horror. Not _that _again. Kirisaki's mouth gapped open. "Mom? Dad?" he asked as he glanced at Mikan slowly. Mikan mentally cried that time. If she could only pause the time, she'd run away, she thought to herself. She sighed. "Not literally mom and dad. We…. We just…err, what should I call this…" she asked herself. Natsume continued. "He just calls us that…" he said plainly. Hell, if no one believes what he said, he'd kill the person. But why would no one believe him? He's a Hyuuga and he's powerful and he owns the manner. No one messes with Hyuuga Natsume.

"I see…" Kirisaki just said. Mikan nodded, "Yeah, that's it. What he said." She sweat-dropped. Natsume gave an exasperated sigh. Mikan growled. "Now I forgot to bring my jacket! Be right back…" she said and stopped away, heading back to the guest room. Youichi stared at Natsume who was drinking his lemon juice. Youichi let go of Kirisaki's hand and went to Natsume and tugged his shirt. Kirisaki shrugged. "Master, what car must I prepare?" he asked. Natsume looked at him, "Prepare the Ferrari…" he said plainly. Kirisaki gave a curt nod and left. Then, Mikan came in when Kirisaki left.

"Hey, where's Kirisaki going?" she asked while fixing her red jacket.

Natsume didn't know but he felt annoyed when he heard her say his servant's first name. Silent took over him for a minute then he spoke, his bangs covering his eyes. "…He went to the garage lot." He answered.

"Huh? What did he do?" Mikan asked. Natsume settled down his glass of lemon juice. "He prepared my Ferrari…" he said.

Mikan gave a small nod, "Ohh… okay." She saw Youichi staring at her. "Hm? What's wrong, Yo-chan?" she asked. Youichi got silent. Then, Mikan felt thirsty, "God, I'm thirsty…" she said.

"Where's the kitchen?" she asked.

Natsume shook his head in disbelief, "Hey, Anastasia," he called one of the servants. Then, a made with shoulder length red hair and navy blue eyes, wearing square glasses came in. "Yes, Master?" she asked in a what-can-I-help-you-with tone. "Bring in a pitcher of lemon juice…" Natsume said. And with that, Anastasia went away.

Mikan shrugged her shoulders and sat on the single-seat couch as Youichi went to her. She cuddled him on her lap while Natsume sat down the single-seat couch beside her and leaned back and read the Playboy Magazine again. They looked like a small family for that matter. Mikan peeked on what article he was reading. "Playboy Magazine huh?" she said with an arched brow. Natsume did not respond but just continued reading and flipped one page of the Magazine. Was he angry at her because she got pissed that he demanded for her and Youichi after he got dressed?, She thought to herself. Well, maybe he did but still, right? Mikan sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I bluntly said what was in my mind…" she said, trying to sound like she was really apologetic but she couldn't. Why couldn't she be just apologetic and on with it? It couldn't be that hard to say sorry? Or could it?

Natsume didn't respond at all. He just continued to flip from one page to another. God, is he ignoring her? She asked herself. Mikan wasn't the patient and think-before-you-act type of person. When she thinks of something like the person she's talking to ignored her, she would automatically hit him. But this case went to a different direction. Mikan just sighed there in defeat and looked at his eyes, even though he was still looking at the magazine. For a sudden change, she felt really sincere in what she was going to do.

"Oh come on. I'm really sorry" she said, clearly heard the sincerity in her voice.

Her sweet voice rang inside his head. A chill crept up his spine.

_Hormones._

Damnation to hell.

He shivered though, he did not speak. Natsume closed the magazine. Mikan stared at him. '_What's he going to do?' _she thought questioningly to herself. She was about to speak when Anastasia came back with a tray of lemon juice and three highball glasses. Hell, it was only that. Mikan sighed with a hint of relief in her voice. Anastasia placed down a glass pitcher, almost full with lemon juice and placed down three octagon-shaped highball glasses. She poured the lemon juice on each glass and left with the tray. Natsume got one glass and drank the lemon juice. Mikan and Youichi followed.

"So, do you accept my apology?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

Natsume raised his head and looked at her. Mikan tilted her head to the side, strands of her hair falling down to her shoulder. He was astonished at how gorgeous she looks for a loner. Before, he thought loners don't care about their physical aspects and they look ugly. But now…

'_Now I'm a believer…'_ he thought.

Remembering that he was in the _real _world not in the _fantasy_ world, he snapped out of his thoughts. He was spacing out alright. His mouth opened a bit and he raised his brows and let out a "Huh?" Mikan plastered her hand on her face. "Nothing, never mind…" she said. "I'm not mad…" he suddenly said. Mikan's head shot up and looked at him square in the eyes. "You're not?" Natsume wanted to laugh on how dense or deaf she is. But instead, he hid it with a smirk. "What else did you hear, pea-brain?" he teased. Mikan frowned at him, but then, she suppressed a sunshine smile. "You teaser. Well, whatever. Let's drink!" she said with a bit of joy.

Natsume looked at Youichi who was holding his glass of lemon juice with both of his little hands. He ruffled his hair messily. "Go on. Drink it, Youichi…" he said calmly. Mikan looked at Natsume with surprise. Then looked at Youichi who was staring squarely at Natsume as if he was really his father. Mikan sweat-dropped. _'This will be a long, long day…'_ she thought. She cut their staring with her voice. "Come on now, you two. Let's finish drinking and let's go on with whatever we'll be doing" she said. Natsume got his lemon juice. The three of them drank it in unison.

As soon as the lost drop of lemon juice was gone, the three of them stood up. But Mikan carried Youichi in her arms. Youichi held on Mikan's shoulder. Natsume got a bit jealous of the kid. Mikan was carrying Youichi but Natsume isn't even near 'close' to Mikan. So, he went near Mikan and slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. They're not even in the public yet, but still, he wants her close to him. Isn't that _very_ **sweet** and **protective** of him?

They went out of the mansion, and in front of the mansion was Kirisaki waiting for them to come out with Natsume's winged silver Ferrari Enzo. Mikan gaped at the car. _'We're riding __**that**__?'_ she thought in disbelief. Natsume both dragged them to the car. Mikan sat in the front passenger seat while Youichi sat at the back.**(Let's just say there's a back seat)** Kirisaki went to Natsume and gave him the keys. They made eye contact. It was enough for message-giving. It was communication for them as if they could read each other's minds. Mikan saw this and arched a brow in confusion. _'Eye contact communication huh?'_ she thought.

Kirisaki then left them. Natsume got in the car and started the engine. Mikan put on her seatbelt and told Youichi to put on his seatbelt as well. "Youichi, make sure you have your seatbelt on." Mikan said while checking her seatbelt. "You too, Natsume" she said while securing herself.

Natsume arched a brow at me. "Why?" he asked. Mikan looked at him with a firm look. "I know you. You drive 180 - 200 miles an hour." She said. "It's like you're being ran after by a tornado or something" she added.

Natsume shrugged, "I won't get arrested anyway. We're going somewhere other than this boring city." He said. Mikan looked at him in horror. "Eh!?!!"

"W-where are we going huh!?" she asked, hoping it would be somewhere safe.

Natsume raised his arm and placed it on top of his seat and looked behind, stepped on the clutch and adjusted the gear shift lever to reverse and stepped on the gas pedal. They rapidly went backwards and then Natsume hit the brakes when they got outside the manor and again, stepped on the clutch and adjusted the gear shifter to 1 and 2 then stepped on the gas pedal and off they went. Mikan leaned back and relaxed for her not to feel the pressure. Natsume really did drive 180 – 200 miles per hour. It was just her little hypothesis but she never expected it to be true. But, oh well, at least now she knows to always wear seatbelt when she's riding with him.

Natsume opened the radio. The stereo boosted like it wanted to explode. Mikan covered her ear and looked behind. Poor Youichi was almost deaf. Mikan practically shouted for Youichi to hear her. "Yo-chan!! Are you okay back there!!?!" she asked, shouting like there's no tomorrow. Youichi just nodded while covering his poor ears. Mikan looked at Natsume. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!!?! OR ARE YOUR JUST DEAF!!?!" she screamed. Natsume didn't look at her and just continued driving. Mikan got pissed. "ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF!!?!" She shouted, her eyes screaming 'bloody murder'. Natsume remained emotionless and said; "I'm not deaf. Just sit there, we're almost near"

Mikan's jaw dropped. _'God…'_ she thought.

Can't her day get any worse than that? Well, find out in the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

-_- Bloodyraven.13 -_-

* * *

**::~|| To Be Continued… ||~::**

**:: Hehehe, sorry for late update. ::**

**By the way, to those who are waiting for Another Chance, can you wait a bit longer? My bro deleted the file!! Aaaahhhh!!! And I have to repeat it again!!! -___-" Sorry. I'm really, really, really sorry!!**

**::~|| With all apologies – bloodyraven13 ||~::**


	6. Small Family Outing

**

* * *

**

I want other people's point of views on me to change. Then one day, my mom gives me something. What could a Lip gloss do? Would it change them or is it just a day dream fantasy? Well, only way to find out is to try it on right? But what did this lip gloss do to me to deserve this hell of a life?

**Bloody: -singing-**

**Mikan: So why are you singing?**

**Bloody: The song in my Friendster is cute. Ahaha~**

**Mikan: Oh, I see.**

**Bloody: Oh yeah~ Guys~ don't mind adding me! By the way, the link's mikanhyuuga at the end ^^"**

**Mikan: Mikan-what!?**

**Tsubasa: Ooh~ Nice link, bloody~**

**Bloody: Of course! I'm PROUD of both MIKAN and NATSUME!!**

**Natsume: ….**

**Bloody: I take that as 'no comment.'**

**Mikan: Whatever! Disclaiming time!**

**Bloody: I don't own any of these guys or the anime or the manga. ONLY the plot AND the new character/s. Got it?**

**Tsubasa: All rights reserved 2009 by bloodyraven.13**

_**

* * *

**_

-_- … bloodyraven.13 … -_-

* * *

The sound of the car's tires' friction with the ground was heard. Smoke appeared slowly and faded as it was blown gently by the cool wind. Natsume went out first then Mikan came out wobbling, her knees weak from the fast ride. It felt like she was going to throw up. She leaned on the car door for support with her hands covering her mouth. Natsume opened Youichi's door and took off his seatbelt and took him out of the car. "Are you going to wobble there the whole day and wait for yourself to throw up or are you coming?" he asked impatiently. Mikan straightened herself as her brows neared; "Shut up!!" she managed to say despite that she was dizzy. Youichi tugged Natsume's jacket. Natsume looked at him blankly. He saw Youichi signalling him to lean down. Natsume bended his knees and leaned down to Youichi's height level. He whispered something into his ear. Mikan narrowed her eyes at them, _'What the hell are they talking about this time?'_ she thought, asking herself with curiosity.

After several seconds, Natsume stood straight and held Youichi's hand. Mikan walked near them. "What are you two planning?" she asked. Natsume leaned to her ear and whispered with a hot breath; "He wants us to be like a family… He also wants you to hold his hand on the other side and then; we'll swing him in the air…" he said. Mikan blushed a bit, "Is that it?" she asked. She glanced at Youichi; he was sucking the tip of his index finger in his mouth with a small pout. Mikan glanced back at Natsume. She sighed and leaned in front of Youichi and ruffled his hair, "Sure" she said with a smile. Then, she went to Youichi's other side and held his hand.

"Are you ready?" Mikan asked, still smiling.

Youichi's face lightened up and nodded with excitement. "1, 2 and 3!" Natsume and Mikan counted in unison and then swung Youichi in the air as they walked towards the sidewalk.

After a while of swinging Youichi in the air several times, Mikan's shoulder got tired. "Man, oh man," she said. "You're quite heavy, Yo-chan" she said with a hurt smile. Youichi could only grin at her as if he was triumphant in a video game. Natsume suddenly spoke in retort, "You're as heavy as an elephant when I carried you to my mansion" he said with a smirk. Mikan frowned at him. "I didn't ask you to save me!" she said aloud.

"If I didn't, your mom would be shouting at you now" he said.

Mikan looked down with a frown. "You have a point," she said. Then, her head lifted and she looked at him, "But still! If you're so smart, you shouldn't have saved me if you're only going to say that I'm so heavy" she added.

Natsume's smirk widened. "If I hadn't then you'd be dead or probably in the hospital by now, lying in the bed with broken bones" he said.

Mikan lifted her chin "But at least I could stay away from the horror—and from you."

Natsume arched a brow as he tilted his head to the side, "So you don't care if Youichi will be sad or not huh?"

Mikan's head shot to the side, facing him. "What are you saying!? I didn't say I don't care about him! It's you I don't care about so don't drag Yo-chan in this!" she said, almost shouting. "Besides, Youichi can see me anytime in the hospital!"

"I'm the only way he can get inside the hospital, you idiot" Natsume retorted.

"And why is that?" she asked with sarcasm. "Is it because he'll look richer? Is that it?"

"No," he said. "So that Youichi will not only look presentable but he'll look as if he's a distant relative of yours—or shall I say, _our_ son" he smirked winningly.

Mikan gasped in disbelief, "You wouldn't!" she said.

"Oh," Natsume said hoarsely, "I would"

That entire argument, Youichi was watching them fight. It was like a little family misunderstanding. He suddenly spoke, "We're like one small happy family" he said. The two teens looked down at him. "We're a what?" they asked in unison. Youichi grinned widely, "We're like a small happy family!" he said. Mikan looked at Natsume and Natsume looked back at her, they exchanged quiet stares. Youichi glanced at both of them thrice. Natsume and Mikan suddenly exchanged smirks, "I guess I could get the hang of that" Natsume said and looked at Youichi. Mikan smiled, "Me too" Youichi's face brightened. He never really truly knows what the feeling of having a family is. He was abandoned since birth and was taken care of a widow with no children and died after a few years. Since then, Youichi lived alone and stayed in the streets.

"And since we're a family…" Natsume began as he lifted Youichi to his shoulder. "We're going to have some quality time together…" he said. Youichi looked at him with delight. Mikan nodded with a smile, "Yeah!" she agreed. Youichi shook Natsume a bit, "So can papa hold mama's hand~?" he asked, with hope in his voice. Natsume's head faced forward but his eyes travelled down the brunette with an arched brow. They made eye contact. Youichi looked at them from above with a pout. Then suddenly, the two of them exchanged smirks—again. Natsume was the first to enclose his hand with Mikan. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. Youichi noticed this and squealed. Mikan blushed at his sudden actions. At this, Youichi saw her and teased them; "Mama's blushing~!" he said. "Maybe she likes it~!" he added. Natsume suppressed a small laugh. Mikan pouted at Youichi "Do you have to tease me?" she asked, pouting.

Natsume spoke, "I bet we're going to get along well, Youichi" he gave a small grin. Youichi nodded in agreement, "Uh huh!"

Mikan's face twitched. She was horrified at what she saw. Hell, only when the time of Armageddon comes would she see him smile or merely give a grin; and she thinks that Armageddon is about to come. As such as she was thinking twice of what she just saw, Natsume and Youichi were almost shouting at her that time, not to mention calling her names. "Mama!" That repeated-syllable word knocked her off her thoughts. "Huh?" she asked blankly.

"You're spacing, stupid" Natsume retorted.

"I was?" Mikan asked bluntly.

Natsume plastered his palm on his forehead in despair disbelief. "You idiot…" he said under his breath. Youichi pouted "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Mikan blinked once, "Yeah, hehe, sorry about that. I was just thinking of what food we'll eat this evening" she said, lying. Youichi smiled a bit, "Okay. That's good" he said.

Mikan looked at Natsume. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"You'll know soon enough…" he said blankly and went on ahead. Mikan, who was horrified or disbelieved or most likely indescribable because of mixed emotions, just followed them, stomping a bit.

**

* * *

**

After a while…

* * *

"A pet shop?"

Natsume didn't reply and went inside the pet shop, Youichi holding his hand. Mikan looked at the tall glass window with the shop's name cleanly and newly painted on it. She saw puppies, cats and dogs with separate cages of different kinds. There were Labradors, Poodles, Hush Puppies, German Shepherds, Golden Retrievers, Beagles, Scottish Shepherd, Bernen Sennens, Dalmatians, Pitbulls, Bulldogs, Border Collies, Labrador Retrievers and many more breeds of dogs. There are also different breeds of cats like Australian Mist cats, Bengal cats, Bombay cats with the rich colour of black with copper coloured eyes **(This cat's my favourite so don't wonder why it's the only ANIMAL I described XD)**, Burmese cats, Egyptian Mau cats, Russian Blue cats, Ragdoll **(A ragdoll cat looks like Ryoma Echizen's cat! XD)**, Siberian cats and more. **(Look at this website - ****.****)**

Mikan entered the shop and saw Natsume and Youichi leaning a bit toward a dog cage. Youichi was given a dog cookie and let him feed the dog inside the cage. As Youichi held out his small hands, trying to feed the dog, the dog bit the cookie and ate it happily. Youichi watched in both amusement and amazement. Mikan looked at the saleslady near the counter. "Miss, are they allowed to feed the animals?" she asked. The saleslady smiled and nodded once. Mikan nodded back and went to them. She tapped Natsume on the shoulder. "What are we doing here?" she asked. Natsume didn't bother to face her and kept on looking at the dogs. "We're going to buy a dog for Youichi" he said flatly. Mikan's eyes widened, "Are you sure about that? It takes responsibility to take care of a dog! You got to feed them, clean them, train them and—" she was cut off by a scene when Natsume pointed at Youichi who was telling a Golden Retriever to 'roll over'. Mikan's jaw dropped when she saw the dog stuck out its tongue and rolled over and waited for Youichi's command. "—walk them…" she finished her statement.

Youichi's head suddenly turned to them, "I want a dog like this one" he said then looked back at the dog and opened his palm. The dog licked it. Youichi giggled. Mikan looked at Natsume with stoic but sarcastic eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she tilted it to the side, "Are you going to buy it?" she asked with an arched brow. Natsume raised his brow back at her with annoyance, "Are you deaf?" he asked. Mikan released a sudden scoff, "Hell no" she said with a frown. Natsume picked up Youichi, "Then you should know the answer" he retorted. He headed to the saleslady and told her that he'll buy the golden-blond coated Golden Retriever Youichi was playing with.

"Yay! We're going to have a dog!!" Youichi cheered.

Mikan sighed and went to them, "So we're going to have a dog…" she said.

Youichi looked at her, "You don't like dogs?" he asked, seeming he's going to cry.

Natsume clicked his tongue, "Tsk tsk tsk," he said, "Don't make _our __**son **_cry, Honey…" he said nonchalantly but there was a hint he was teasing her.

Mikan shot glares at him then looked at Youichi with a soft smile; "Of course I like them" she took him from Natsume and kissed his forehead. Then, she said softly, "You're lucky that papa bought you a Golden Retriever. Not all little 'angels' get to have dogs like that" she said sweetly. They were so sweet that **Natsume** couldn't resist joining them. So, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from the back and placed his chin on her shoulders and kissed her on the neck and said; "Your mom's right. And she's _lucky _to have someone like me" he smirked pride-ly. Mikan gave a fake smile, "Y-yeah…heh heh heh" she said nervously. _'Get away from me, maniac!'_ her mind screamed.

The saleslady smiled at them, "You must be a very happy family, ma'am" she said to Mikan.

Mikan gave a fake and sarcastic tone of voice, "Yeah, _very_" she said as she narrowed her eyes at Natsume who was playing with Youichi. The dog was tied in a leash and was given to them. Natsume took the leather rope that was tied around the dog's neck. Mikan settled Youichi down on the floor and let him play with his new dog. She watched the two boys lean down on the dog and let them get licked on the cheek. Youichi hugged the dog as it licked Natsume on his left cheek. Natsume frowned and was going to wipe the saliva off using the back of his arm with the jacket. But Mikan gave him her gray and white checker handkerchief. She smiled at him, "Here" she said. Natsume stared at her for a while and then took the handkerchief solemnly and wiped off the dog saliva off his face. He put it inside his pocket; Mikan blinked twice, "Why'd you keep it?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said plainly.

Mikan just smiled, "Okay" she faced Youichi and leaned down on her and the dog, "So, whatcha gonna call him?" she asked.

Youichi looked down at the floor, "Ren? Is that ok?" he asked.

Mikan smiled widely but sweetly, "That's a good name Yo-chan, honey. Let's call him Ren then" she said. "Ren is now a part of our family" she added. _'A fake family'_ she added in her thoughts.

"Why don't we walk with Ren and see if he could retrieve the play disks we'll throw" Natsume said as he waved the play disk a bit in the air. Youichi nodded and then, Mikan carried him as Natsume walked with the dog. They went outside the store and headed for the park.

**

* * *

**

:: Park ::

* * *

"One, two, three, go!" Youichi counted and then threw the play disk in the air as Ren ran after it.

Mikan and Natsume were sitting under the tree eating some ice cream they bought. Natsume took off his jacket and placed it on top of his face and slept—at least tried to do so. The noise around was enough to keep him awake. Scratch that; it was MORE than enough. Mikan noticed he wasn't satisfied because he was tossing and turning several times at a time. It was fun seeing him get tortured. So, she grinned evilly and shouted "Youichi, don't play too far okay?" she said, more than loud enough for Youichi to hear.

Natsume took off his jacket from his face and gave her a sharp glare, "Do you hate me that much that you enjoy knowing that I suffer?" he asked.

Mikan grinned evilly, "No, I hate you much more than you can ever possibly imagine" she said.

Natsume turned himself to the side, his back facing her. He moved his arm to his head and covered himself with his jacket. He looked sleepy but he just couldn't. Aside from the noise, it was Mikan hatred for him. _'What could I do to change her hatred over me into something nice? Being a friend would do. Or maybe a simple crush would—wait, wait, what am I thinking!? She's being an ass! I've helped her but she just wouldn't turn herself down while I do so!'_ he thought. And after that, he mumbled a set of _colourful_ languages. "I'm overjoyed to know that. You love me that much huh?" he was sarcastic.

"Sure" she said sheepishly, annoying him. At least, trying to succeed on annoying him.

Somehow, it hurts for him to know that he was hated by someone he could really like; or love for that matter. She was the first girl to ever say she hated him. The Natsume Hyuuga, son of a famous pianist and by a very rich business man. It hurts deep down inside of him. He frowned at the thought. He's the Natsume Hyuuga. He gets what he wants. No one cane can stop him from getting himself what he wants and that's **final.** He suddenly sat up, letting his jacket slide down to his lap. His right leg was standing while the other was lying on the grass. He leaned on his right knee and called for Youichi, "Youichi, come back here. We're going to the bay walk" he said firmly and stood up as he put on his jacket. Mikan stared up at him, still sitting down, "What are we going to do there?" she asked.

"If you want to know, don't just sit there looking like a stupid idiot." He said with a smirk. He won that round.

Mikan gritted her teeth. She was going to say something bad again or some shoot him some insults. But instead, she gave a friendly laugh. "Ah, well, let's go, _honey_" she said a bit teasingly. Though, it was a small tease, Natsume liked it. He never felt high satisfactory in his life; especially not from a girl. Mikan held on his upper arm with a smile. He looked at her. Who knew that a loner can actually be better than social bitches? Her simple smile can say many things. Her eyes looking directly at you can make you see your fantasy coming true. Her voice can lighten up your day—either will it be a shout, a scream, a playful insult, a comfort or a simple greeting. She was like no other girl you could find. Simple but unique, extremely better than hot girlfriend-wannabe's. Heck, he'd give every material thing he has just to have her. He knows that one day; she might become his life and everything…

_Suddenly and unexpectedly…_

"Natsume…?" Mikan managed to say, a bit wide eyed.

The wind blew gently on them. Mikan's hair swayed freely to the side as Natsume's bangs swayed to his eyes. He kissed her on her temple. His other arm around her shoulder from the front. He inhaled her scent before parting from her and whispered; "I like you better when you say my name…"

She blushed lightly but visible. "…Natsume…" she repeated.

Never in her life had she felt so safe in a man's arms before. For the first time, she let him hug her. Hug her as tight and as long as he wants. "So who am I?" he asked softly on her ear. "Natsume Hyuuga…" she said softly but it was hear-able. Natsume was about to kiss her when Mikan suddenly shouted…

"NATSUME HYUUGA YOU PERVERTED MANIAC!!!!!!"

_Oops…_

Natsume backed a bit. He thought he got her but to his misfortune, he didn't. Sorry for him…

"Did papa do something wrong?" Youichi asked innocently.

Mikan crossed her arms and faced away from Natsume, "Damn right he did!" she exclaimed.

Natsume just looked away with annoyance. _'Tch, I thought she's another fan girl pretending she hates me and all… I hate to admit it but, I do kind of feel disappointed that she wasn't able to say my name because I told her to but instead, she said my name because of angriness or something…'_ he thought to himself.

But the odds might be on his side this time…

Mikan tilted her head to look at Natsume with a smug look on her face. "Hehehe…" she said. Natsume looked at her, "What are you laughing at?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

She shook her head and held his hand, "Nothing really. Let's just have some fun since Youichi wants us to be a family. So, we'll be a family this day. I'll forget all insults you'll do this time and all your other perverted tricks" she grinned.

Natsume looked at her as if she came from another planet. Mikan arched a brow and rolled her eyes up and down at him, "What?" she asked. He just shrugged, "Nothing really…" he said.

"Well, whatever it is, let's go!" Mikan cheered as she raised her fist in the air. Youichi followed her as their new dog barked happily with them. Natsume just looked at them. He shrugged and followed them from behind until someone grabbed his arm…

"Natsume!" the voice shrieked.

Mikan, Youichi and the dog looked behind and saw Natsume staring coldly at a gorgeous looking woman with a bomb shell figure with slim, long, flawless legs. The woman's lips were sparkling due to her glossed Lancôme Aqua Fusion Lèvres lipstick. Her eyelids and eyelashes thickened with dark colours of Guerlain Eyeshadow. Her face compacted with La Femme Compact Powder with a light red blush. Her jewellery was from Buccellati, her sassy strapless gold and bronze blouse from Gucci with a white Arias Blue Grass belt tied around her black Denim mini shorts with matching pink Emporio Armani's high heeled sandals. She looks rich, Mikan thought. Knowing Natsume, he must know a lot of rich women since he's also rich himself, she added to her thought. Though, Natsume looked at the woman with pure disgust and despise.

"Natsume," the girl said. "It's been so long! I missed you!" she was going to hug him but he pushed her away with no hesitance.

'_Of all people, why her…'_ Natsume thought with exasperation. "I don't care if you miss me. Go back to Italy or Rome or God-knows-where your parents are" he said coldly.

The girl pouted, "Oh come on Natsume. Is that the way you treat your beloved fiancée?" she asked.

Mikan's turned pale. Heck, she was speechless. No, speechless is an understatement. Damn, she was out of the world that time. Natsume has a fiancée, and he didn't even tell her OR Youichi. She just stood there, no words escaping her mouth until Youichi tugged her shirt. "What's a fiancée?" he asked innocently of the word. Mikan gulped, "We better scram, Youichi because a fiancée means a 'soon-to-be-wife'" she said, grabbing Youichi's small hands.

Youichi frowned, "But where are we going? We can't leave daddy behind" he said innocently.

Mikan shook her head, "No. I know what kind of girl Natsume is with and it's a hag-type of woman so let's scram before she says ridiculous words to us" she said and carried Youichi as she took off the dog's leash. Youichi pouted but Mikan shook her head. Sure, she doesn't want to leave him but if she stays, more trouble will come. She looked at the dog, "Do you understand a thing I'm saying?" she asked. The dog wagged its tail and stuck out its tongue as it nodded and barked twice. Mikan nodded, "Good" she said. She positioned herself, "Run!" she exclaimed as she started running as fast as she could as the dog followed beside her.

Natsume turned his head only to see his 'wife', 'son' and dog running away from him. "Oi!! Youichi, Mikan, Ren!!" he shouted, calling them each by their names. He gave one last glare on the woman and ran off, chasing after Mikan, Youichi and the Golden Retriever. He ran as fast as he could, running smoothly and swiftly across the people. Not too long, he caught up with them and grabbed Mikan by the shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Why were you running away?" he asked, holding her by her shoulder.

Mikan panted, "Because your fiancée is there" she said, still catching her breath.

"Don't you ever run away like that, you idiot. I'll handle her so stay by my side and I'll be the one to wall between you and her and besides, she was my ex-fiancée. I broke the engagement because I saw her flirting with other men" he said flatly.

Mikan arched a brow, "So you loved her?" she asked, curious.

"To be honest, yes. But only because she has the looks but when I knew she was snooping around with men like a cow, I broke the engagement" he answered her honestly.

Mikan's mind came up with a question, "So you'll do that to me as well huh?" she asked.

"No, you're different than her and besides, the bitch was born a whore" he smirked.

For some reason, that made Mikan relieved that he was not going to trash her away. "Good, 'coz if you do, I swear in the name of the dead, I will feed you to cannibals" she said.

Natsume blinked nonchalantly then suppressed a small laugh, "Hahaha, you crack me up sometimes" he said. Mikan gaped at him, "Eh?" was the only word she escaped her mouth. He smiled at her, "You know you're the most interesting woman I met and you say the most bizarre things and I just crack up" he said.

"Err, is that good?" she asked dumbly.

Again, Natsume laughed. "I guess it is. After all, you're the only woman I really opened up to" he confessed. Then, he placed his arm around her shoulder as he moved his hand to her chin and tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. She did not respond but she liked it.

"Yay! Mommy and daddy kissed!!" Youichi clapped his hands.

Mikan was immobile as Natsume pulled away his face but kept her close to him. For the first time ever in his life, she never felt so safe in a man's arms. But, she didn't give in to her feelings _just yet._ So she frowned, "Again, you stole my kiss" she said. Natsume arched a brow, "Like you care of whom you'll kiss, loner" he teased as he gave a small, soft smile at her. This time, her heart jumped and beat faster. _'Why am I feeling this… feeling for him?'_ she asked herself thinking.

Natsume stared at her face. She was still frowning but he can see that in her eyes there was confusion… or was it _doubt?_ "What's the matter, polka dots? Have you fallen for me?"

Mikan heard him even though she was arguing with her mind, "Me? Fall for the likes of you? Only a narrow minded cockroach would and I'm not that person!" she argued. Natsume played along, "Let me guess, you're the narrow minded ant?" he asked. Mikan got sarcastic, "No, I'm the blood-sucking mosquito" she said. He grinned for an another tease, "Well that explains why you're still **sticking **to me"

Mikan growled but kept her patience. "Yes, yes, now can we keep going?"

"Mom's right, dad. Let's go~!" Youichi said.

Mikan released Youichi and let him run with the dog. She and Natsume just looked at them run around and chase each other. Natsume suddenly spoke…

"I'm planning to adopt Youichi…" he said calmly.

Mikan's eyes widened then she looked at him, "You're planning to adopt the child?" she asked, repeating.

"Yeah, besides…" he trailed off, "the kid doesn't have parents so might as well let him feel the feeling of having a family"

She stared at him for a while then looked back at Youichi and nodded, "Well, I'll be a mother to him and we know he likes that" she said.

"We're his parents until he grows up into a teenager" he said.

"And when are you going to release him?" she asked him curiously.

"When he's 13…"

"Do you think he'll agree?"

"Well, we'll find that out soon" he answered.

**

* * *

**

-_- Bloodyraven.13 -_-

* * *

**Bloody: well… hell… I'm speechless…**

**Mikan: because of the adopting thing-y?**

**Bloody: well yeah… who knew the demon would want to adopt the kid?**

**Tsubasa: No one does.**

**Mikan: I was surprised myself…**

**Natsume: Being rude to others doesn't mean I don't have feelings, idiots…**

**Mikan: And who said you don't?**

**Natsume: You're the one who keeps saying I'm numb and by the way, demon qualifies as having no feelings…**

**Bloody: 1 – 4**

**Tsubasa: And Natsume is still in the lead.**

**Mikan: I wasn't the one who said demon! Bloody did!**

**Bloody: Eh? Why am I in this argument?**

**Natsume: But you're the one who keeps on saying demon during the time of your point of views, dumb-a-lina**

**Bloody: whew, I'm safe!**

**Tsubasa: First time Hyuuga saved you, practically someone. A miracle!**

**Mikan: Whatever, stone-face! Hmph!**

**Bloody: Annyyyywaayyyssss….. I'm still making Another Chance… don't be mad at me, blame it all on my brothers! And it's quite hard to look for some references because not all I'm looking for is exactly in the web so I had to go to my grandpa's house to look for books and diaries about experiences.**

**Well, I'll show you a sneak preview!**

"_**Now this is more like it!" Mikan said.**_

_**Yuka nodded, "Yeah~"**_

_**But Natsume wasn't having much fun. He hated how the ride stops and rides in reverse. Mikan looked at him. He looked like he got drunk or something. "Are you okay?" she asked. Natsume twitched, "Perfectly…"**_

_**Yuka laughed heartfelt-y, "Oh Mikan, don't worry… He's just dizzy" she grinned triumphantly.**_

"_**You know I get dizzy every time we ride this stupid coaster!" Natsume growled.**_

"_**That's a payback from the Log Ride" Yuka grinned.**_

**Liked it? Review!!!**


End file.
